The Summer of Del'goxoth
by epixScott1
Summary: All Danny Fenton wants is to have a relaxing Summer vacation however things get major complicated when a massive evil cult targeted Danny to be their new god called Del'goxoth So the FBI step in and place Danny in witness protection they moved him to Gravity Falls how would this teen handle both cult and the weirdness of Gravity Falls.
1. Prologue

Life for Danny Fenton had taken a wild turn ever since the end of the Disasteroid crisis with Danny showing the world that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom two years ago. For starters, every time Danny fights a ghost, a crowd of people draws in to see the fight and take pictures of Danny fighting the ghost almost getting in the way. Then his parents stopped chasing after Danny Phantom knowing that their son, they even help Danny with making new ghost-catching gear and help out catching ghosts. Jazz went to college to get a degree in psychology. She does, however, visit her family.

Danny still great friends with Tucker Danny even reform his friendship between him and Valerie as for Danny and Sam, they did go out with each other for a year and three months. After three months of broken promises, missed dates, and the rising fame of Danny Fenton, Danny and Sam decide to break up; however still try to repair their friendship as best they could do.

Now it's a week before Danny Summerbreak Danny fly around the town in the afternoon free to get his mind off of two things one was the fangirls wanted to date him ever since they heard that Danny and the same had broken up making bold attempts to be his new girlfriend. Second, a bit of rising of ghosts in Amity Park that made Danny have to fight all night, giving him little sleep and him waking up mostly tried. Danny sits on the edge of a building to look at a view of his town.

"Men why can't things way it used to two years ago," Danny thought he sighs "can't change the past I don't regret revealing the world that I'm Danny Phantom but at least give me a break this summer."

Danny hears screams from a distance Danny looked to see a giant green ghost falcon with razor ship wings, chains around it body, and a bloody red eyes flying all over the park trying to grab people down on the ground and try to eat them.

"Looks like it's time to kick some ghost butt or this case ghost feather," Danny fly to the park to deal with the ghost falcon.

* * *

In Gravity Falls, Wendy Corduroy was walking around the forest as she was looking forward to working in the Mystery Shack for the summer again. This summer would be different as the Pine twins would not make to Gravity Falls until later in the summer because of their dad wanted to take them and their mom on a road trip. Mable and Dipper texted that their dad lost his job, and a road trip with his family would relax him and family bonding. Wendy gets why they are not coming. It stills bummed her out that Mable and Dipper doing show up later in the summer. For Wendy, she thinks about what she wants to be in her future Wendy like the idea of exploring new places but, no career did not interest her.

As the town of Gravity falls about three weeks ago, horrible pranks have been going no stop with them either to be extreme or deadly. Like a prank where someone opens mailbox fireworks go off inside, causing a small fire. The police are trying their best to find the culprit of the jokes. It was hard because of the prankster no evidence behind him or her. Wendy stopped by a tree-sit down next to it to see the sun goes down.

"I wonder if this summer is going to be any different from other summer's before," Wendy thought she sighs, and she keeps walking in the forest.


	2. Skulker and Yellow-jacket attack

It took a couple of hours for Danny to defeat the ghost falcon, so when Danny looked around, the realization rose to see it was now night time. Exhausted, Danny thought he could get home and get some sleep for once, not having to come home to rest in the middle of the night.

Then suddenly the ghost breath comes out Danny, who sighs, meaning he has to deal with another ghost. Danny turns around just in time to see a green net flying toward him, quickly Danny duck under it. Danny turns to see Skulker flying up on his jet pack Skulker had an evil grin on his face.

"Alright, Skulker, this about what the 55th time you tried to kill me? Why don't you just give up now?" Danny questioned.

"Please pray, I got new gear just to rip your head off to and put it over my fireplace!" Skulker shouted in anger, pulling out along a thin hunting knife from his belt.

Danny fought off a giggle, "That knife is your new gear? Bit of a step-down, don't you think?"

"That's not my new gear runt!" Then popping out of Skulker's shoulder was a pair of dual rocket launchers.

"I just had to open my mouth," Danny thought.

Skulker fires about four homing rockets at Danny for the kill Danny fly up further in the air avoiding Skulker rockets, Danny blast about two of the missiles out of the sky. Danny led the last two remaining rocket toward Skulker. Danny flies fast as he could he fly under Skulker who tries to stab Danny with his hunting knife, only getting a cut on Danny's chest. Skulker turns to see the rockets coming toward him as it was too late for him to dodge the missiles explode on impact Skulker take significant damage from it.

"Is that all got Skulker because I'm about ready to finish this," said Danny.

"Not in a long shot, the hunt is still on," said Skulker getting angry

Skulker lifts both of his arms toward Danny as Skulker's hand falls off, and miniguns come out of his arm, Skulker laughs as he fires his minigun at Danny unloading a hellfire of bullets.

Danny tries to get out of sight of Skulker miniguns to avoid getting ripped apart by the bullets. Danny hears cheers from below him, Danny takes a quick look down to see a crowd cheering him on.

"At least they are not getting in the way," Danny thought.

"I could see the news is going to be tomorrow! Just imagine, the world-famous hero turns into a nice pelt of a greater hunter," Skulker kept shooting at Danny then Skulker minigun runs out of ammo "aw shit."

Danny sees his chance with full force. Danny punches Skulker out of the air onto the street pavement making a colossal crash landing. Danny flies down to the street, just as he pulls out the Fenton Thermos from behind him, Skulker looked upwards, confused and hurt, to see his fate.

"Goodbye, Skulker," Danny says as Danny takes the cap of the thermos and turning on the thermos.

"I will come back to you!" Skulker screamed and raged, but it did not matter; he was defeated yet again.

The thermos sucks up Skulker into it, Danny quickly put the cap back on, Danny yawns he turns to see the crowd still cheering him and taking pictures. Danny flies up in the air. He heads back home for a while, deserved rest. Unknowing to Danny, a man in his late twenties wearing a long blue hoodie, his face hidden from the crowds has taken pictures of Danny. The man sent them to an unknown source, just then the man's phone rings.

"He is perfect," said the unknown voice response on the other side.

"Danny might seem the type who decline our offer, leader," The man tried to sway the woman on the other side.

"It's not his choice! He will be thankful once we turn him into a god that he is destined for,"

"Okay then leader, we will get him,"

"You better,"

The call ended with the man walk back to a dark coffee shop; he has to make more phone calls.

The next day in Gravity Falls, Wendy helps Soos with moving a few boxes into the mystery shack, along the way, they carry a large wooden crate from Soos's truck.

"Soos, what's in this create? A stack of rocks?" Wendy whizzed with the effort to carry the humongous thing.

"No, it is supposed to be some frozen caveman from Canada," said Soos tells her if such thing was obvious.

" Cool, Is the Caveman actual frozen or just a model of a frozen caveman," Wendy already knew the answer, dispute everything the plain fraud never entirely changed around here.

"No, the caveman is frozen; all we had to do is put it away from the sunlight."

Of course, and Wendy thought of another thing, "By the way, Soos, how are things with you and melody?"

"Pretty good, Wendy, I'm planning on proposing to her this Summer," Soos says in a soft voice, and his eyes soften with a faraway look.

"Dude, that's great news!" Aw, they're too cute! Wendy thought.

"Thanks, I just need to find the perfect moment to pop the question,"

"Did you get the ring yet?"

"Yeah, I put it somewhere, so I don't lose it,"

Wendy and Soos's conversation got interrupted by the sound of a cannon firing in the distance. They looked up to see a couple of red water balloons raining down on Wendy and Soos.

Quickly, they run out of the way, dropping the wooden crate when the water balloon burst open on the ground. Angry yellowjackets fly out of the broken water balloons, as they looked toward Wendy and Soo's.

They fly right to towards them! Ready to sting them. Soos and Wendy panic, quickly getting into Soos's truck. And rolling up the windows closed, closing the air filters in the car so that yellowjackets wouldn't get in.

It took a while for the Yellowjackets to lose interest over Wendy and Soos, but soon they flew away, the two cautiously got out of the truck.

"I thought I was going to get stung for a second there," Soos gushes in relief.

"Me too, Soos," Wendy nods.

Wendy looks around to see the damage done, when the lights caught her, like a shiny watch, a light was on her eyes. In the distance, cautiously, she and Soos follow the light, what they found was a shiny white cannon, a bag of red water balloons, and a broken yellowjacket nest. All scattered and left behind.

"It must be that prankster that done this," Wendy gritted her teeth, she and Soos have done nothing wrong!

"Probably got away, let's go back to see if the caveman is alright," said Soos

When Wendy was backing with Soos, Wendy heard a burst of laughter from behind her. She turns around to see no one.

Author note: Thank you, FamRoyalty, with the help of the editing.


	3. Nut jobs in blue clothes

It was a Friday afternoon, the last day of school for Danny, Sam, and Tucker. To celebrate the freedom, they all railed at the Nasty Burger to hanging out. Where many of the customers in the fast-food joint took one good look at Danny and jumped the boat to have a chance to talk to him.

"So Sam, what are you doing for this Summer?" Tucker mindless asked if he hadn't even seen the stars coming their way. Finally, their food arrived, something Danny was grateful for.

"I don't really know Tucker, I heard there's going to be a poetry jam at a cafe in the mid-summer," Sam shrugged, a bit annoyed by all the attention.

"What about you, Danny? Any grand plans you got for the summer?" Tucker then takes a bite out of an extra-large cheeseburger, not caring if it spilled a bit.

"I'm hoping that I don't have to catch too many ghosts this summer, I just want to relax for three months with no school," said Danny, sighing. He was continuously exhausted from school and the people, not to overload with the ghosts.

"Got any ideas about the increase of ghosts around here, Danny?" Sam is genuinely curious, tilting her head at the question.

"Nope, I haven't had the slightest clue for the increase of ghosts, I search about every part of Amity Park for a portal to the ghost world that letting ghost into our world so far there was none to be found,"

"That sucks Danny, as for my summer plans involves paperwork, cutting a ribbon to a new store in the mall, and other mayor duties luckily. Today is one of my days off," said Tucker finishing up his burger.

"I'm surprised that you didn't quit being mayor after one year, Tucker," Danny teased.

"Yeah, me neither, if I had your powers Danny I would so go invisible every time my secretary got some boring mayor work for me to do," The group of friends laughed.

Then three girls came walking directly to Danny's table. It was Paulina, a pretty redhead girl, and a tall blonde girl. Paulina had been determined to make Danny fall in love with her ever since he and Sam broke up.

"Hey, Danny, how's it going?" Paulina leaned in, giving Danny a flirtatious smile.

Sam frowns; she thought to herself, "Great, what this bitch wants?"

"Oh, hi, Paulina, what do you want?" Danny forced out. He didn't want to spend his energy on this of all things. Why can't he just have a beautiful day?

"Me and my friends here are going to this party at Dash's place, where there's no adults and plenty of beers, what you say, Danny?" She pushed her chest slightly, her eyes roaming his face.

"That sounds fun Paulina, but I- uh, um. . . hero business to do tonight, I'm sorry," Danny was telling half the truth, as he does have ghost patrol for the night he also really doesn't want to go anywhere with Paulina.

"It's fine, Danny, unlike your ex here," Paulina motion her head toward Sam. "I could do anything you want, just say the word, Danny, anyway goodbye ghost boy."

Paulina and two other girls walk out of Nasty burger, but just before Paulina leaves the place, she blows a kiss to Danny she walks out.

"Wow, can you believe Paulina, you guys?" Danny half-joked to his friends.

"I can't believe that bitch really thinks she can have you," said Sam in disbelief.

"How long do you think Paulina is going to keep trying to get into your pants, Danny?" Tucker questioned.

"As long as I'm still single, she'll never stop sending me photos of her in revealing clothing," said Danny, a migraine already throbbing at his side of his head.

"Most ex-girlfriend wouldn't say this to their ex-boyfriend Danny, but I hope you find someone way better than Paulina," said Sam

"Thanks, Sam," said Danny

After hanging out with his friends, Danny ended up signing autographs and taking selfies with his fans as Danny went home. But before he got there, two men and two women, all wearing blue clothing, stopped him, they all had weird grins on their faces.

"Hello are you, Danny Fenton?" said one of the guys in blue

"Who's asking?" said Danny, cautiously taking a step back. He could take them, but that doesn't mean he wants to fight civilians.

"Don't worry about who we are Danny, we just got something extraordinary for you," said one of the girls in blue

"And that is?"

The second man stepped forward and declared, "We have an object that can turn you into a god of this world with all the subjects at your feet!"

"Great, I just walked some into nut jobs," Danny thought, "Yeah, no thanks, I'll stick to be a nongod."

"Child, you can't refuse this offer," The first man insisted.

Danny steps back away from the people in blue, already thinking if escape plans, "Freedom to choose, this is, after all, America!"

The woman who hasn't spoken throughout sighed in disappointment, "Very well then, Seth go get one of the unchosen."

Danny looked to see one of the guys, ran into an alleyway where a white moving truck waited. The guy opens the back of the truck to reveal a ghost fisherman! With its right arm, a mutated lobster arm and the other arm is a sharp hook.

Danny turn into his ghost form quickly, covering his view, he thought, "what the heck, how did they get some pet ghost fisherman?"

The ghost fisherman flies out of the moving truck, as he tackles Danny to the ground, he pins Danny, he tries to stab him with his hook arm. Danny dodges the ghost fisherman attacks, just as Danny blasts the ghost fisherman off of him, trying to regain his balance, the group of people was circling him all pointing their silver guns at him.

"Don't kill him; we need him alive!" The girl hissed at the men beside her.

"Why are they trying to make me into some sort of god? Don't they have better things to do?" Danny thought.

Danny quickly shoots the guns out of people's hands, just in time for the lobster monster to roar in defiance and strike him. Danny, the swings the monster to the side, into a light pole knocking him out. Danny hears the police cars wailing coming closer; he turns to see the people in blue are out of sight, and so is the white moving truck.

"Who were those guys?" Danny thought

Unnoticed by Danny, a camera crew was down on their luck when they were struggling to get a story. But, oh lord, did they have a story.

A cameraman and a news reporter took the whole fight on film.

"This is so going to be top news tomorrow!" The news reporter almost excitedly spun around. No more sleeping on the couch!

The next morning in Gravity falls, Wendy is spending her morning watching the news on a small TV, which she bought from a garage sale in the Mystery Shack. Little to no customers and boredom is causing her to listen to the news talk about a missing actor mindlessly.

"Logan Hall, an actor that is well known for his attitude and wild parties, has been gone missing for the last five days. After getting into a conflict with his director for the upcoming movie Killer snakes, nobody hasn't heard and seen Logan Hall."

Suddenly the little bell on the door rang; it was one of Wendy's friends Tambry comes in the Mystery Shack. All boredom disappears as Wendy smiled at her.

"How's that TV doing for you, Wendy?" Tambry teased her, already hearing the news of her buy.

"Great, best twenty-five bucks I spent," Wendy played along, and the two laughed.

Tambry looked at the news, the news still going on about the actor, "Man, I can't believe no one knows where Logan Hall is."

"Yeah, but that movie he's working sound like it's going to suck."

Suddenly, the news switches from the Logan Hall story to Danny Phantom fighting the ghost fisherman. The story was on a loop, with more information being gathered from eye-witness and police.

"God, I would kill to be with that guy, whatcha think about Danny Phantom?" said Tambry

Wendy paused, looking at the figure fighting off a ghost. Not really the strangest thing she saw.

"I think he's cute."

Wendy is kind of a fan of Danny Phantom for being so cool and brave for fighting ghosts. Not many had the guts to do that, so kudos to the guy for taking a stand on what he believes in.

"Cute? More like hot," Tambry took a look at her phone to see the time, sighing in disappointment, "I gotta go, I have to meet my mom. I'll see you later?" She looked at her with an apology in her eyes.

"It's cool, be safe!"

As she leaves, Wendy keeps on watching Tv, wondering when the fun is going to start.


	4. FBI

On a Sunday morning, Danny is in his bedroom laying on his bed watching the morning the news on his TV about him fighting the ghost fishermen while talking to Sam on his phone,

"So those crazy people wearing all blue clothes wanted you to be some god?" said Sam

"Yeah they were dead serious about me being a god I refuse so they unleash a ghost fisherman at me then start shooting at me," said Danny

"I should have been there to help you out Danny from those fruit loops,"

" I sort glad that you didn't come to help me, Sam,"

"Danny I can take care of myself you know I wouldn't let those nut jobs touch me unless they want a broken hand,"

"I know Sam, but I get the feeling that nutjobs would have done anything make me go with them even take you or Tucker as a hostage.

The doorbell rings from the front door Jack Fenton goes to the front door with a shock stick in case it's some rabid Danny Phantom fans trying to get into his house to get a picture or household item as some souvenir. Jack open the door to see two people in suits one is a man in his late 30s he had a thin body, grey eyes, medium brown hair, medium height the men wore a black suit with a red tie, white collar shirt, black pants, black business shoes, silver wrist watch, and pair of sunglasses hanging off of his suit pocket. Next to is a woman in her mid-20s she had an athletic body, long blonde ponytail hair, green eyes; she was a bit short, The women wore a grey suit with a black tie, white collars shirt, grey suit pants, black shoes, black belt, and wearing dark blue circular glasses.

"Is this resident of Danny Fenton?" said the women

"Yes, Who are you two," Said Jack

"We're the FBI," said The men

the pair takes each of their wallet they show Jack FBI badges.

"How I'm supposed to know that those aren't Fake? That you two are just some fans that want to get into my house?"

"Okay then Jack Fenton you have been arrested twenty years ago for a wild college party, and that you cause some property damage while ghost hunting, I'm corrected, Mr. Fenton?"

Jack looked down feeling a little embarrassed "I guess you two are FBI agents,"

"That right I'm Agent Stone this my partner Agent Walker" the men points to the women next to him.

"Why are you two here exactly?" Jack puts away the shock stick

"Here because of the fight that happens between your son and people that were dress in all blue last Friday we went to speak to him, you and your wife,"

"All right then you can come in," Jack let the FBI Agent "Danny need to come downstairs," Jack yelled

"I gotta go, Sam," Danny hangs up the phone. Danny goes downstairs to see his dad next to two people in suits "Dad who are these two people?"

"We're from the FBI Danny I'm Agent Walker and this my partner Agent Stone we Would like to talk you about what happen last Friday with your parents present of course," said Agent Walker

"We would like to speak somewhere a little bit less open, how about the kitchen?" said Agent Stone

Jack call his wife from the downstairs lab she comes into the kitchen sitting next to her son and Jack stand besides Danny at the dinner table with the FBI sitting across from them at the other end of the table.

"So what the FBI want with Danny," said Maddie

"It's about the recent event that happens on Friday that Danny had with a couple of people that were dress in all blue, can tell us what they say to you?" said Agent Stone

"They went me to be some god of this world," said Danny

"Did any of them have this tattoo anywhere on their body," said Agent Walker sliding a photo of a tattoo of an upside-down star in a blue circle down to Danny.

Danny looked at it to remember a woman slightly in the group had that same tattoo on her hand "Yeah one of them had this tattoo,"

"Looks like they are here," said Agent Stone to his partner

"Who's here?" said Jack

"A cult name Del'goxoth," said Agent Walker

"Del'goxoth? Never heard of them?" said Danny

"They're good at keeping themselves and their religion out of any media,"

"Where did they come from Agent Walker," said Maddie

"We can't tell you that information is classified," said Agent Stone

"I would like to know since they sent their pet ghost at me and they try to blast me," said Danny crossing his arms

"No, we can't tell you, Danny, the main reason we're here is to put you into witness protection," said Agent Walker

"WITNESS PROTECTION!" the Fenton family say out loud

"Yes, witness protection for a short time until we arrest the cult members of Del'goxoth Danny,"

"Danny doesn't need witness protection we can protect them from those cult members," said Jack

"No, you can't the cult are dangerous people that would do anything to get to whomever they think that they are some god of theirs. The cult won't stop until they get to you Danny," said Agent Stone

"What if I refuse witness protection?" said Danny

"Then your case would go over to the guys in white they are very interested with you Danny,"

"Those guys, in my opinion, are reckless dumbasses," said Agent Walker

"How long would I be in witness protection?" said Danny

"long enough until we get rid of all the cult member that you would be safe,"

"What about the ghost in Amity Park? Once they notice that Danny has gone they would cause chaos around here," said Maddie

"For that, we want you and your husband to make ghost hunting weapons and gadgets for our undercover agents that would handle the ghost," Said Agent Stone

"How much," said Jack

"Jack!"

"Dad!"

"What! I'm just asking,"

"About forty millions for your services," said Agent Walker

"That so much money," Danny thought

"So Danny what you say to our offer," said Agent Stone

Danny thinks for a couple of minutes Danny decides "Yes I'll go into witness protection,"

"I'm glad you chose the right choice, Danny,"

"Can I tell some of my friends that I'm going away Agent Stone?"

"Only a few Danny,"

"For tomorrow you'll leave early in the morning, so I suggest gather items that you need," said Agent Walker

UPDATE COMING


	5. Detective Earl Washington

The next day Danny takes an early flight in the morning on a private jet provided by the FBI from Amity Park Illinois to Crescent City California. Danny told Tucker and Sam about the whole FBI witness protection at first they were shock and a bit angry until Danny says how dangerous Del'goxoth is what the FBI told him eventually Sam and Tucker understand why Danny has to leave. Danny waited on a couch in a private lounge all by himself in Crescent Airport waiting for what Agent Walker inform Danny before he left Amity Park that they hire a detective from Los Angles name Detective Earl Washington to watch over him.

The door open to the private lounge steps in well-built African American men he is blad but had a goatee, the men wore a light blue shirt, blue jeans, black belt, black shoes, and wearing a silver wristwatch.

Danny stands up from the couch "are you Detective Earl Washington?"

"Yes just call me Washington I'm here to watch you for your witness protection," said the men

"Yeah the FBI told me,"

"Well good, come on Danny get your luggage we have to leave now,"

"All right" Danny grabs his luggage he fellow Washington

Washington led Danny away from the staff and people waiting for their flight without any of them seeing Danny. They made they're way to a parking lot next to the airport they go to a white 1970 boss 302 Mustang.

"So this is your car Washington?"

"Yes, it is I got four rules before you get in,"

"Rules cmon it's just a car,"

"It's not just a car Danny it's my baby, my pride, and my joy. Now here are the four rules one no eating in my car, two don't get any dirt, dog shit or anything that makes a mess on the car floor, three don't touch my radio or change my radio station, four the most important rule of all you'll never drive my car under no circumstance got it, kid,"

"Fine by me Washington,"

"Good you know the rules put your staff in the backseat,"

Washington and Danny get in the car they drive out of the parking lot heading over to the location that the FBI made set for them. On the way there inside of the vehicle was silent. Danny was on his phone and Washington was driving the car while thinking to himself.

"Why did I take this job? Out of all things that I hate most then criminals are teenagers for whatever how long those clowns for FBI agents take for their case I have to watch over the world most famous teen," Washington thought

Danny tries to break the silence in the car "So Washington why did you become a detective?"

Washington looked at Danny back at the road "I became a detective because of my dad,"

"Your dad is a detective?"

"Was a Detective, he bust all sort of crimes in LA until he got old and had to retire,"

"So you're following your dad footstep?"

"You could say that, speaking of parents what your folk like?"

"My parents are pretty good,"

"So no trouble between like your mom and dad,"

"No? Why you ask?"

"Nothing just asking,"

"To let you Washington my parents are happily married so don't think of any idea,"

"What idea Danny? From the file the FBI gave me, your mother seems to be a lovely person,"

"Gross!" Danny makes a fake vomiting sound "you sounding like Vlad,"

"Whatever I'm a ladies man Danny, so I never mess with someone marriage," Washington smiled

"Ladies men huh,"

"Yep, once put the moves on the girl I want she mine for the night, I heard that you broke up with your girlfriend I could show you the moves if you like,"

"Ha, no thanks,"

"Suit yourself,"

After a few hours of driving Washington stopped at a motel in Eagle Point Oregon for the night Washington left the motel to met up with an FBI agent and get food for him and Danny. While Danny was on a bed playing his Nintendo Switch with the TV playing in the background. Danny plays Mario odyssey until he a loud explosion from the TV he looked up to a commercial for a movie.

It shows a large town in that look like it take place in the 1950s full of giant dragons attacking people, then there a couple of clips of Logan Hall fighting the dragon with a shotgun, at the end of the commercial shows a dragon skin with red lettering that says "THE RETURN OF THE DRAGON FROM FANASTY DREAMS."

"That movie was so bad when Tucker and I saw it three weeks," Danny thought

Washington returns to the motel with a duffle bag in one hand and Chinese food on his other hand. Washington throws the duffle bag next to Danny, and he put the chinses food on a table.

"What with the duffle bag Washington,"

"Inside of your duffle bag is your new identity when we get to the town that FBI got us a house for,"

"A new identity?"

"Yeah, that why you'll move around town without anyone knowing that your Danny Fenton,"

Danny looked inside the duffle bag was a new set of clothes, IDs for his new identity, and a blonde wing.

All Danny could say was "this is going to be interesting,"


	6. New Identity

In the town of Gravity falls, Wendy is in the Mystery Shack talking to Stan and Soos about the latest set of deadly pranks from the prankster.

"Men whoever pulling this pranks must have all time in the world to come up with these dangerous pranks," said Soos

"I know right last night the prankster put two large speakers in the middle of town play the song Call me maybe full blast for about an hours before someone turn them off *yawns*," said Wendy

"Oh yeah this morning the prankster put a flaming bag on the Mystery Shack doorsteps I stomp it out to find dog poop and a bunch thumbtacks on my shoes I wash the poop off those about three times," said Stan

"Disgusting!" said Soos

"Stan do you think Ford could help the police to stop whoever pulling these pranks?" said Wendy

"Maybe if he wasn't busy in his lab," said Stan

"With what?

"He says some mumbo jumbo about a weird paranormal present in Gravity Falls, so he trying to find what the cause of it,"

"Ghost isn't new in Gravity Falls Dipper told me a few years ago about that lumberjack ghost in the Northwest Mansion," said Soos

"Yeah but Ford says this is different come pair to that,"

After the three finish talking, they went with their own business as Wendy work behind the counter. Pacifica walks in the Mystery Shack texting on her phone smiling, Wendy and Pacifica had started to hang out with each other whenever the Pine twins were and weren't in Gravity Falls.

"Hey Pacifica, are you texting Dipper?" said Wendy

Pacifica blushed she shove her phone into her pocket "No, why would I ever text that dork!"

"Your face says the otherwise,"

Pacifica try to get rid of her blushes "If you are done with your antics Wendy I got some news,"

"What's the news?"

"Two people just move in Gravity Falls,"

"Really who are they?"

"Don't know went to check them out?"

Wendy look around to see no customers in the Mystery Shack "I'm down,"

Wendy jump over the counter fellow Pacifica before Wendy leaves the Mystery Shack she yelled out "Soos I'm taking a 20-minute break," Wendy leaves the Mystery Shack with Pacifica.

Inside of a grey painted house was Danny in the living room looking at a mirror to look at his new Identity He had a blonde wig that covers his black hair Danny wore a red zip-up hoodie, blue jeans, black belt, black and white shoes, and a black beanie hat.

"This wig is a bit itchy," Danny thought he scratched his head

Washington comes down the stairs looking at the phone then at Danny "So Danny how liking your new look?"

"It's all right I guess,"

"Good now remember your new identity name and our backstory,"

"Yes, Washington I'm River Robertson and your my new stepdad Matt Robertson we come here to bond as my mom is in Mexico as a freelance photographer taking pictures of animals for a nature magazine,"

"Also remember to turn into Danny Phantom unless something big comes up,"

"Good now come to help me move my car into the garage,"

"By the way where the FBI get this house,"

"They pay off the family who leave here to go on family vacation across Europe for the summer,"

"People tax dollars at work,"

"That what makes America at it finest,"

Outside of the house on the other side of the street, Wendy and Pacifica watch Danny lift the open garage door, and Washington drive his car into the garage next to the driveway was a moving truck.

"They're a bit odd I wonder the relationship between them?" said Pacifica

"Probably they're a stepfamily,"

"Yeah probably, Wendy what you think about that blonde guy he looks around your age?"

Wendy look at the blonde guy she could've have sworn she saw him before, but she couldn't remember when saw the guy.

"I think the guy looks fine to me,"

"You should go to talk with him,"

"Why me not just us?"

"Because you make a better first impression than me,"

" your right about that,"

"Just go talk to him it's like I'm telling to ask him out,"

"Fine Pacifica," Wendy go across the street to meet the new resident of Gravity Falls

Danny pulls down the garage door once Washington car was in the garage he turns his head for a second to see a what appears a gnome on the phone. Danny shakes his head; he turns his back around; he didn't see the gnome on the phone anymore.

"Must be my imagination," Danny thought

"Excuse me,"

Danny turns to see a red hair girl about his age wearing a blue cap with pine trees, a green flannel shirt, blue jeans, and muddy black boots.

"Hello,"

"My name is Wendy Corduroy I welcome you to the town of Gravity Falls," Wendy extend for a handshake

Danny shacks her hands "thanks, my name is River Robertson."

"So River why did you and that other guy in the ford mustang move here?"

"Oh, that's my new stepdad we're going stay here for a while to bond as my mom is Mexico taking photos of animals,"

"That sounds like your mom has an exciting job,"

"Yes, she does even on one of her job she met my new stepdad, Wendy, what's this town like?"

"Gravity Falls can be a bit boring but can be exciting at times,"

"How exciting?"

"I don't want to spoil things once look around the town but let just say you'll see things that on movies,"

"Okay then.."

"So if River if you don't have anything to do how about my friend and me," Wendy points to Pacifica "we can show you around the town,"

Washington opens the front door " River I need your help with the TV in the dining room," Washington close the door

"Sorry I gotta go, but I like to take you on that offer,"

"That's fine if you need me I'll be at shop call Mystery Shock not hard to miss,"

Wendy and Danny say their goodbyes Danny go back into his new home.


	7. Selfish

The next day Danny is in the dining room watching TV Danny is watching the entertainment channel doing an interview in downtown Los angles about the disappearance of Logan Hall. The reporter for the Channel is a woman in her late 20s wearing a teal suit. The reporter spots a teenage girl having brown hair, black and green glasses walking across the street the reporter and the cameramen go to the teenager.

"Excuse me, young lady, how do you feel about the missing of Logan Hall?" said the reporter points the mic to the teenager's mouth

"Geez, I hope he okay and not hurt I just love all his movies," Said the teenager

"Even the bad ones?"

"Yes, all of his movies are classic films to me,"

"Okay thank you for your time,"

The reporter moves on from the teenager she then sees an older businessman drinking his coffee next to a parked SUV the reporter, and the cameramen go up to him.

"Sir, what you think about no word or sight of the missing actor Logn Hall?"

"Who cares about that punk he's probably in some resort drinking a bunch of jello shots with some tramps. no excuse me I got somewhere important to be," the businessmen push the reporter and cameramen out of the way

"Rude!" the cameramen yelled.

The reporter then sees a blonde woman wearing a fancy grey dress and open toe high heel walking down the sidewalk the reporter and the cameramen make their way to her and ask the same type of question she said to the two other people.

"How do you feel about the disappearance of Logan Hall miss?"

The women face got red, and she is angry; the women grab the reporter mic.

"I feel that I'm glad Logan Hall missing better yet I hope that mother*beep* is dead Logan Hall I can't believe you cheated on me with that little *beep* of my cousin and say our sex was not good it was 2 out of 5 the next time I see you I'll rip your.."

Then the Channel went off the air Danny changed the Channel to a game show.

"Logan Hall must be a massive jerk to that woman causing her to snap on live Tv," Danny thought.

Danny's stomach starts to growl Danny goes into the kitchen to get himself something to eat but there isn't anything in the refrigerator and the kitchen cabinets to eat as Washington order Chinese food for Dinner last night.

"Hm we should go get groceries from a store this week I did saw a diner called Greasy's Diner I'll eat there but should tell Washington where I'm going,"

Danny goes to the study room to see Washington looking at a bunch of files in a revolving chair.

"Hey Washington I'm going get myself something to eat at the town diner," said Danny

"Okay don't get yourself in trouble and call me when you leave the diner after you have done eating," said Washington not looking up from his files

"I won't."

Danny puts on his River identity disguise. He leaves the house and made his way over to the diner. It took a while for Danny to get to the diner on foot making him rethink he should have asked Washington to drive him there. Danny made it to the diner he goes in and sits in the diner booth as he looks at the menu then a thought came to Danny mind.

"I wonder how everyone doing back in Amity park is doing?"

Back in Amity Park Sam and Valerie were talking to each other on a park bench in the towns park they talk about Danny not being in the Amity Park.

"I wonder how Danny doing?" said Valerie

"I'm sure he's fine Valerie Danny fought multiple ghosts before whatever Danny is I think he could handle it," said Sam

Danny didn't exactly tell her and Tucker where the FBI sent him to because he wants them to be safe in case some cult member kidnapped one them for information on Danny whereabouts. Sam agrees with Danny not telling them where the FBI sent to him even though it doesn't feel right to her.

"So Sam the FBI come to my house yesterday,"

"Why?"

"They wanted me to help them out with keep all the ghost in this town in line until Danny gets back,"

"How did they even know about your ghost hunting?"

"I ask the same question to them, and they say they got a watchful eye on people,"

"That sound very suspicious, did you agree to what they offer Valerie?"

"Yeah, I did Sam I know how to handle a ghost in this town like Danny,"

Then they hear screams Sam and Valerie turn to see the Box ghost flying away from two FBI agents with armed with Anti-ghost guns.

The Box ghost turns to the FBI agents "foolish human you think you could take down the Box ghost with those toys of yours?"

One of FBI shoots the Box ghost in the butt that causes the chase to resume Sam and Valerie laugh at the event that they witness.

"Do the Box ghost ever give up?" said Sam between her laugh

"Never Sam he's too stupid to give up," said Valerie

"Valerie, Sam,"

The two girls see Paulina walking to them while texting on her phone when Paulina approach Sam and Valerie she put away her phone and looked at them.

"What do you want Paulina?" said Sam not wanting to deal with Paulina for the day

"I want to know where Danny I'm sure that you two know where he is," said Paulina

"We have no idea where Danny is,"

"Bullshit don't be selfish on this information that would ruin my chances with Danny,"

"How we were selfish?" said Sam

"Yourself selfish because of you two got a hold on Danny to be with him even though you two used to date him than ending up breaking up,"

"First off we're not selfish Paulina Danny is our friend when don't have a hold on him," said Valerie

"Lastly no way in hell would Danny ever going to date you shallow bitch," said Sam in angry

"Whatever losers I gotta go to the beauty salon for an appointment to get my hair done after that over I will find out where is Danny and he'll be mine," Paulina walks off.

"The nerve of that girl," said Valerie

"I hope someday Karam gets to her when it does I hope I'll be there to see this," said Sam


	8. Diner food and Frozen cavemen

Danny gets a waitress to take his order it so happens his waitress is the same blonde girl that is Wendy friend from yesterday. She wore a purple diner waitress uniform with an apron around his waist, and she wore black canvas the girl was holding a note pad and had a red pen behind her ear. The blonde girl looked to see she was waitressing the new kid.

"Oh your that new kid that Wendy talk to you yesterday," said the blonde girl

"Yep, my name is River Robertson nice to meet you," said Danny

"I'm Pacifica Northwest nice to meet you too,"

"So, you're working in this diner?"

"Yeah been working her last summer,"

"How this job come along then since then?"

"At first I had trouble working in food service actual I had trouble working an actual job until my friends help me out now I got the hang out of it to my parent's dismay,"

"Really? Most parents would be happy that their kid gets a job, what wrong in working in a diner?"

"My parents love to keep a perfect image in this town and to my father's friends, and his clients that we're are a perfect family in every way, but when I started work here my folks flip out thinking that it would ruin the family image,"

"No offense Pacifica but your parents sound like assholes,"

"None taken River moving on enough about my family drama what do you like to order,"

Danny looked down to his menu pick the food he wants to order "I'll take a medium size cheeseburger, onion rings, and a strawberry,"

Pacifica take her pen out behind her ear and wrote down Danny order on her notebook "Your order will come shortly,"

Pacifica goes behind the counter of the diner rip Danny order from her note pad and hands it to the chef. Danny looks around to see the patrons of the diner are minding their own business, not caring for Danny, and he smiles.

"This is great no one bothering me to change into my ghost form, no one running up to me for a selfie and no one trying to ask me out on a date this feel like old times," Danny thought.

About 5 minutes later Pacifica comes to Danny table with his food and places it in front of him.

"Enjoy your food,"

"I will thank you,"

Pacifica left Danny and went to another customer in the diner Danny looked at his food that almost looked like something from Nasty burger. Danny took a bite out of his burger to find tasting pretty good then on Danny happily ate his food until he was done Pacifica come back with the bill and Danny pay the bill. Later a thought accrued to Danny about Wendy working this place called the mystery shack, and he should swing by to met Wendy again, so Danny asks Pacifica.

"Hey, Pacifica do you know where the Mystery Shack is, do you?" said Danny

"Yeah, I know where it is, why are going there to check out what strange things they got," said Pacifica

"Not really I just wanted to talk to Wendy again,"

"Oh okay, I'll write down for you,"

Pacifica wrote down where the Mystery Shack is Danny left the diner and head over to the Mystery Shack. When he got there, he sees the Mystery Shack is a tourist trap with tourist stopping in and out of the place he also notices the large letter S is on the roof not on the sign. Danny enters the Mystery Shack to see the first thing in front of him is frozen cave dwellers.

"Woah, I wonder this is real or fake," Danny thought he looks down to see a sign that says "no touching."

Danny looked around the place to see the merchandise, even stranger displays like a turtle/unicorn skeleton, and snack machine. Without looking Danny bumps into an older man dropping some papers the old men was wearing a brown jacket, black glasses, a red turtle neck, muddy shoes, and black pants.

"Sorry about that," said Danny bending down getting the old men papers

"It's okay," said the old men also getting his papers

Danny hands the old men his paper both of them move on from each other, but the old men turn back for a second to look at Danny feeling a bit suspicious and walk off then Danny heard.

"Hey, River over here,"

Danny turns to see Wendy waving while sitting behind a cashier counter, after giving a tourist a shirt and a recite Danny goes to Wendy.

"Hello Wendy," said Danny

"So River what you think about the Mystery Shack?"

"I think it's a bit weird, to be honest,"

"That's normal,"

"By the way is the frozen caveman real or not?" Danny points to frozen caveman

"No idea My boss and I don't know, the note that comes with the cavemen didn't help,"

"Why's that?"

"The note was in French the caveman comes from the French part of Canada,"

"Oh,"

"River, have you decide to go my tour of gravity falls?"

Danny has thought about Wendy tour deciding it a good idea to go on it seeing he should know parts of the town plus it didn't hurt to make some friends while he at Gravity Falls.

"Sure I didn't mind you showing me around Gravity Falls,"

Wendy smiled "great River I'll meet at your house once after I finish my shift,"

After a couple of hours, Wendy got done with her shift, and she borrowed the Mystery Kart from Soos she made a quick stopped at her house to grab an Ax in case her and River run into some fantasy monster on the tour. Wendy got to River house she parked the kart on the driveway she went to the front door and rang the doorbell Rivers opens the door.

"River are you ready to go on the tour?" said Wendy

"I'm ready as I will ever be," said River

"Is your stepdad okay with you hanging out with me?"

"He says it's fine just I got to be back home when it's getting dark,"

"Cool,"

Wendy and River go to the Mystery Kart River is a bit hesitant to get in the kart.

"Is this golf kart safe to drive in, Wendy?"

"Of course this kart is safe River it's also pretty fast," Wendy hops into the driver seat of the kart buckling up "it's better than any beat up car,"

"If you say so Wendy,"


	9. The tour of Gravity Falls

Wendy takes River around different parts of Gravity Falls that she been with her friends and stores for basic needs. Wendy took River to fun places of Gravity Falls like the Arcade, the Bowling alley, Big Gunz Laser Tag, Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt, and Cory's comic book store. Then Wendy shows River the local businesses like Gleeful Auto Sale, Mattress prince's mattress store, Shop Thrifty, Tavern, alsoThe Mystery Shack and Greasy's Diner that River been to already. Wendy stops the tour get a bite to eat, so they went to Yumberjacks they talk to each other Wendy wants to know more about River.

"So River what you think about Gravity Falls and the tour so far?" said Wendy

"I think the town is pretty awesome compared to my home town and the tour is great especially the tour guide," said River

Wendy giggle a little "thanks, so what your home town like when you live there?"

"It's like any ordinary town other in the U.S. we got our schools, a movie theater, a park, and Mall that most of the teens hang out at,"

"Anything you miss most at that town?"

River looked down at the floor looking sad for a moment Wendy thought she might have asked the wrong question, but River looked back up to Wendy and answer.

"My two best friends they were friends that guy could ever ask for,"

"You guys, were that close?"

"Yep, we have been through everything,"

"Sound like my friendship with these two twines Dipper and Mable Pines,"

"Where are they?"

"Oh, they're on a road trip with their mom and dad after that they'll come back to Gravity Falls later in the Summer I'll introduce you to them they are great friends,"

"Then I can't wait to meet them,"

After they ate at Yumberjacks the tour counties as Wendy drive to Gravity Falls pool, the library, town hall, the mall, the Gossiper, Gravity Falls Museum of History, the high school where Wendy express her hatred for the school both River and Wendy agrees that high school suck, petting zoo; then they stop by at Summerween Superstore Wendy tells River all about Summerween.

"So you guys celebrate Halloween both in the summer and the fall?" said River

"Yep, we that how much we love Halloween, so the SummerWeen Superstore created with all thing Halloween it's not open yet until it SummerWeen around the corner," said Wendy

"I'll remember come here when SummerWeen comes,"

Wendy drove to the last few places left on the tour Skull Fracture, Dusk 2 Dawn, Antique Emporium, the woods of Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls lake and Scuttlebutt Island that River snickers to himself Wendy notices.

"It's the name is it?" said Wendy

"Yeah come on it's has the word butt at the end of it that makes a little funny," said River

Wendy laughs too "okay it's a little funny,"

At the last place of the tour, Wendy and River went to the water tower they go up the water tower to get a view of the whole town.

"Woah, this view is beautiful," said River

"This is the best of view of the whole town," said Wendy

"Thanks, for taking me on this tour Wendy it was great,"

"No, problem River I'm happy to show my town to my new friend,"

River smile and Wendy smile back the two were quiet for a moment until Wendy phone buzzed Wendy takes it out.

"You got a text?"

"No, just some new message about where is Danny Phantom,"

"Oh,"

"I just think the media show just leave me alone,"

"That was I thinking! The whole media and some fans should stay out of his business,"

"I know right Danny Phantom save the world but probably don't want people trying to know every detail or try to be friends now that he a famous superhero,"

River turns to see it was getting dark "hey Wendy I got to get back home,"

Wendy see what River talk about as the daytime turning night "all right thus the end of the tour of Gravity falls,"

Wendy drives River back home after they say they're goodbyes at River front door Wendy go back to the Mystery kart thinking to herself.

"Men today was good was a good day I got to show River around town that guy was fun hang around with I'm glad I met him yesterday especially he so cute," Wendy blush at four words she thought and shack her head "I just met him I can't already start having a crush on him we're just friends that's it," Wendy got into the kart and drove out of River driveway.

Danny closes the door as he was happy then he ever is for the past couple weeks it all just hanging out with Wendy, his new friend.

"It was like hanging out with Sam and Tucker when I was just Danny Fenton before anyone knew I was also Danny Phantom. Wendy is so cool it was nice of her to take me on that tour of the town she is also stunning," Danny thought he blushes "No I can't think Wendy like that she is just a new friend even I would consider going out with her she only think she going out with River, not Danny Fenton,"

Then Danny hears a scream in the garage he runs into the garage to see Washington on his knees as Danny sees Washington car is scratch up and the words "now it's crap," painted on the hood.

"My baby why my baby," said Washington looking like he was about to cry

Then Danny ghost breath comes out of his mouth. Danny sees a part of the ghost goes through the wall. Danny runs out of the garage he runs upstairs to his room he grabs his luggage he opens it up to find his ghost hunting gear that he and his parents gather in case he runs into ghosts in witness protection. Washington comes running into Danny room, standing near the doorway of Danny bedroom door.

"I know what you're thinking Danny you're not going to chase whatever thing is that did to my car people see you your true identity will be exposed," said Washington

"Don't worry Washington I got this nobody going to see me," said Danny

Danny changes into his ghost form he grabs the Fenton Thermos then he turns invisible he flys out of the house to pursue the ghost.

"Dammit, this why I hate teenager," Washington said to himself.

Danny look around for the ghost until he heard laughter above him in the skies he flys up to find the ghost, but the spirit seemed familiar to him. The ghost has pale skin and green hair like any other ghost, he had a missing right eye as his other eye was pale grey, his left arm and right leg looked like it was burned, the ghost clothes looked torn and burnt the ghost was wearing a black leather jacket, white collar shirt, red tie, black pants, and black shoes. Danny then remembers who the spirit is or when the ghost was once alive.

"Are you Logan Hall?" said Danny switching off being invisible.

"That right kid your the first to see A list celebrity ghost," said Logan showing his smile which his teeth are still white as a human

"Logan, you die; how?"

"It's a long story kid,"


	10. The Ghost of Logan Hall

Logan Hall tells Danny about how he died than how he became ghost afterward.

"See after a heated argument with my director about my acting skills in a certain scene we were filming. I went to a local bar I got hammered never got so fucking drunk since I was a teen actor anyway I kept drinking cheap beer and tequila until I fall off the bar stool after that the bartender got me off I went back to my car,"

"So let me get this straight you argued with your director, so you decide to get wasted and then get in a car while drunk?" said Danny

"Yes, it wasn't the smart move but fuck it at the time I thought I was the king of the god damn world, and I could survive anything in my career. So drove pretty good while drunk until I pass out on the wheel my foot was still on the accelerator. I drove off into desert surface driving straight toward off the road then one medium size rock flip my car over and over until it lands on the roof of the car. At my final moment alive I see a small fire and gas leaking out of the car then boom I died thing I knew I see I was ghost floating over the flaming car and my bad body,"

"I'm truly sorry about your death, Mr. Hall."

"Don't sweat kid and..wait a minute your Danny Phantom are you?"

"Yes,"

"Oh my god, I thought I it was mind playing tricks, and I was talking to myself,"

"Your not, I got to ask why did you damage that guy car in the garage?"

"You see Danny I'm still a bit frustrated and sad about my death I flew around for a couple of days until stumbling on this town. So decided to take my frustration on the whole town with pranks let me tell you kid it's was hilarious the reactions I got from my pranks. like this big buffy red dude, I prank where I put a shocker on one of his axes; he grabs one of the axes he got shook so much that you can smell his hair burning funny right?"

"No that was kinda dangerous and being a douchebag Mr. Hal,"

"Whatever It's funny to me pranking people below but since your here and we're both celebrity sorta I come up with ideas for both us that you'll never disagree with on the outcomes of it,"

Danny crossed his arms, "what's your idea?"

"See we get an agent for the both us to have our own TV show or movies starring us that why we could getting rich off being ghost celebrities,"

"Look, .."

"Wait not done yet then merchandise, toys, videogames, magazines, and even rap music about us we'll get us a fan base, more money, and all the hot girls will come to us. Hey, is there any hot ghost chicks?"

" ! There no way I agree to that idea of yours, it's both ridiculous and insane,"

"Fine do you have a way of making me human again since you can do that I heard I bet I can do it faster than you,"

"God this guy is such an asshole," Danny thought "no I have no idea how to make you human,"

"But you can?"

"That's because I'm half human and half ghost your just a ghost,"

"Your joking, I'm stuck being a ghost?"

"Yes, Mr. Hall you are a ghost there no way you'll never be alive again I'm sorry,"

"No no Danny I'm Logan Hall I have to be alive or at least famous will I'm dead,"

"Calm down Mr. Hall"

"Calm down! you know how much work and things I have to do become a famous actor all the great movie I was in,"

"Not all them great," Danny said to himself.

Logan heard him, "what mean not great?"

"I mean I got to agree that some of the movies you were in are not that good, to begin with,"

"You little bastard first you reject my idea, then tell me you can't make me alive again, and now you insult my movies I'm getting the feeling that you want to be the only famous ghost around here,"

"No, I hate being famous you douchebag,"

"What wrong with being famous; it's everything anyone wants, and you don't like it." Logan get more and more angry "That's it you son of a bitch I'll take away your fame and your life!"

"Oh god, he snapped," Danny thought as he gets into a fighting stance " you don't have to do this we can work things work," Danny trying not to get in a fight with Logan.

"I want to do this,"

Logan flies straight toward Danny for a punch Danny dodge Logan punch Logan kept trying to land a blow on Danny but Danny ducks and dodges Logan punches until Danny kicks Logan in the stomach and the ghost actor fly back away from Danny.

"I'm guessing you got your stuntmen to do your fight because you suck at fighting,"

"Ha, I learn something new I can do in my new ghost body,"

In front of Danny's eyes, Logan changes his appearances into a cowboy bandit with an unkempt beard.

"This is my cowboy bandit character Joe Strong I played in my fifth movie Dead Eye Alex partner," Logan said in a country accent.

Logan pulls out a long barrel colt revolver he fires six bullets rapidly Danny managed not to get hit by five of the six bullets, but the last shot managed to scrap his shoulder. Logan reloads his gun then he and Danny shoot at each other until Danny shoot the gun out of his hand.

"What are going to do now without your six-shooter cowpoop,"

"I got plenty more forms from past works for you idjit,"

Logan turns into a hockey mask-wearing slasher that wore an overall and black boots.

"This Sid cole from Bikini Beach Massacre I star as him the killer,"

"Dude that movie sucks it didn't make any sense,"

"I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Logan pulls out a machete and a spiked bat he tries to stab and bash Danny head Danny quickly use his ice power to freeze Logan hands together then he uppercut punch to Logan chin seemly knocking him out. Danny pulls out the thermos.

"Now it's time for you to go to the ghost world where they can deal with your shitty pranks,"

Logan wakes up seeing what's going happen from he heard on the news and read websites about the Fenton Thermos when he was alive Logan breaks out of the ice from his hand that Danny made.

"You won't see the last of me, you asshole!" Logan shout

Then Logan suddenly teleported away from Danny before Danny can turn on the Fenton Thermos.

"Dammit, I have a deal with that guy while I'm in witness protection this can't get any more complicated,"

Danny put's away the thermos he flys down to a forest area near the road he lands on the ground he changes back to his human form suddenly his blonde wig falls off of his head when he goes to picks the wig up he hears.

"River?"

Danny turns to see Wendy holding an ax in her right hand as she has shooked face Danny fly to her as he was worry and also shock.

"Wendy! What are you doing here?"

"I saw some green light flashes in the sky when was I driving the kart back to my job I drive to find where the green light flashes coming from then saw you change and your wig drop, are you, Danny Fenton?"

Danny couldn't say anything but sadly say "Yes I'm Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom,"


	11. The Truth

Wendy had millions of thoughts running through her mind as she sees in front of her once was River Robertson that she met yesterday and became friends with is actually Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom. Danny look both nervous and worry on his face.

"Danny why are you here in Gravity Falls at of all the places?" said Wendy

"Look Wendy I'll explain to you everything tomorrow at my house okay, for now, go home," said Danny

"Are you serious? No, I want the truth now," Wendy getting serious and tick off "I went to know why you pretend to be a different person, and what are you doing hiding in Gravity Falls?"

"Wendy I promise I'll tell you the everything tomorrow just trust me on this it's a lot to explain I like better to tell you somewhere more private and not in the night,"

Danny quickly put on his blonde wig, turn invisible and fly out of the woods. Leaving Wendy more confuse and a bit piss off at Danny.

"The nerve of that guy after lying want me to trust him, fine I'll go to his place tomorrow, but I will get the truth out of him for pretending to be someone else,

The next day is Wendy day off from working at the Mystery Shack she went straight to Danny house skipping breakfast for an answer that Danny would tell her today. When Wendy approaches the front door, she hears the argument from the inside, and she eavesdrops on the argument.

"What went me to do then Washington," said Danny

"I want you to do what I exactly say that was not going chase after that ghost and what you do went after it then got yourself exposed,"

"If I didn't go after that ghost then he would have caused more problems for this town and maybe us,"

"That great no really it is where my metal but here a good old clap of me being proud of you," said Washtion sarcastic then claps his hand several times "now this redhead girl,"

"Wendy,"

"Wendy knows Danny Fenton is in this town, and you believe we can trust her,"

"I know we can I got a good feeling Wendy wouldn't tell anyone else that we're here,"

"You trust her that much huh after knowing her two days now,"

"Yes, I do,"

Wendy felt a little happy that Danny trusts her that much only knowing her two days; nevertheless, Wendy wants to get down to business she rings the doorbell, and the front door open on the other side was Washgition.

"You must be Wendy, right?" said Washgition

"Yes," said Wendy

"What your full name?"

"Wendy Corduroy,"

"Your age and your parent's name?"

"Woah I'm not going tell you that stuff those are private information,"

"Enough with the question Washgtition just let her in!" shouted Danny.

Washinton turns and shouts, "Hey, who's charge here kid you or me!" at Danny walking from the doorway.

Wendy walks into the house and closes the door behind her and locks it. Wendy walks to see Danny and Washington, looking at each other angry in the living room before turning to Wendy.

"Sorry about Washington meaningless question," said Danny

"Meaningless those question helps us knowing more Danny," said Washington

"Sure they are,"

"Look here, you, little.."

Wendy interrupts Washington "enough can you two tell me why are you guys here and with the whole fake family BS,"

"Fine Danny tell her,"

"That I was planning to do Washington, Wendy you may need to sit down on the couch it's going long explanation,"

Wendy sat down on the couch, and Danny sat next to her as he explains the events.

"See one day in my town Amity park after hanging out with my friends I run to these a bunch of crazy people wearing all blue clothes that they belong to a cult called Del'goxoth they wanted me to be some god of theirs. When I refuse they attack me, I beat them, and some reporter with a cameramen film the whole fight and put on the news for the next day. Bringing the FBI to my house, they put me in this Witness protection so that they catch every cult and they don't want me, my friends, and my family involve because the cult is very dangerous and will do anything to get me. The FBI sent me to your town with Detective Washington from LA to watch over me, and I had to be River Robertson, so I don't get seen by people while I'm here and that everything Wendy,"

"Wow! That answer most the question I wanted to ask you," said Wendy

"And that's why your not going to tell no one or those cult people would come to Gravity Falls to get Danny," said Washington

"Don't worry dude relax I won't tell anyone about Danny being here on how serious the situation is, I promise,"

Washington look Wendy for a full minute then backs off and said "okay then Danny you can take from it here while I got to go fix my car fucking Logan Hall,"

Washington left the two teens by themselves as he goes to the garage; there was a silence in the room for a second until Danny breaks the silence.

"Wendy I'm sorry that I lie to you have every right to be mad at me or not talk to me,"

"Well I was pissed off but hearing about the situation your in can see why you have to lie about being someone that doesn't exist for witness protection," said Wendy

"So, do you forgive me?"

"Of course dude, we're still friends, right?" sticking her hand for a handshake.

"Yes, we're still friends Wendy," Danny grabs her hand, and they shake hands then let go.

"Good now that settle I know you've been asked a lot about this but,"

"You want to know how I got I became a half human and half ghost right,"

"Yes please,"

Danny sighs and smiles "see you one day I look around my parents back then newly built Fenton Ghost Portal until I accidentally turn the portal on and my molecules got infused with ectoplasm making me half ghost and half human,"

"Did it hurt?"

"It hurt like hell Wendy,"

"How long until you start getting your ghost powers?"

"Not long almost a day powers start to pop up when I least expected It took a while for me to get a handle on my power and control it,"

"That's amazing,"

"Wendy taking this very well then I imagine,"

"Well let's just say Danny I experience some weird and crazy things in this town,"

"What you mean?"

"See the thing is Danny there's more about this the town when I show you on from my tour yesterday that this town got strange and mysterious places or creatures that I went adventures on with my friends,"

"Care to tell me,"

"How about you tell me some of the superhero adventures you did, and I'll tell my adventures deal,"

"Deal,"

The two talks to each other about the past adventures they did. Wendy tells Danny about the time her friend Mabel and Mabel friends fought unicorns. Then Danny talks to Wendy about the time he escapes a ghost prison in a place called the ghost zones. The two teens speak to each other for most of the day before both of them went to Greasy's Diner for lunch.

Somewhere else in a bright and white room, one of the cult members that attack Danny was down on the ground beaten and bruised two other muscular cult member standing next to a door. With a woman about in her late 20s standing over the beaten cult member with a bloody golf club. The women wore all white business suit and pants, white heels, her hair is also white; the only thing that wasn't white on her was red necklace she has on.

"Leader, please forgive me," said the beaten cult member

"Forgive you thanks to you, and your useless friend you guys were on the news the next day getting the FBI attention," said the Leader hitting the beaten cult member in the head with the golf club

"But-but-but,"

"But nothing we can't find Danny Phantom he could be anywhere, FUCK!" the Leader smash the golf club on the beaten cult member ribs that made him cough up blood.

"You two get this trash out of my office and get someone to clean this mess,"

The two muscular cult member drag the beaten cult member out of the Leader office. The Leader sits down behind her desk takes out a cigarette and a lighter from the drawer of her desk she lights the cigarette she takes a smoke some of it then below a smoke ring.

"Now I gotta come up with a plan to get Danny Phantom once we have him he'll be the god of this world he would make me the queen of this world," the Leader thought as she made a wicked smile.


	12. Dog Days

It has been two weeks since Danny came to Gravity falls under witness protection from the FBI and Danny has been enjoying the most out of his summer. As he and Wendy have been hanging out with each other for almost every day of the week, the two get into their own adventures. Like Danny posses Pizza guy to show Wendy his other powers that have not been seen on TV or on the Internet. Then Wendy took Danny a walk in the forest to find Gnomes and Manotaurs playing Texas Hold 'em for the pize to be a couple of crystals.

Now in the afternoon of Monday, Danny and Wendy were hanging out at Danny house playing Super Smash Bros on Danny Switch in the dining room where Wendy was Three and o against Danny in the game.

"How are so good at this game?" said Danny

"Practices and years of picking Samus for Smash Bros," said Wendy then beat Danny again and then winning again.

"that's it I'm taking a break," Danny putting the controller next to him.

"So Danny, you do know what this week is?"

Danny thinks then answers pop in his head "Summmerween,"

"Yep, are you excited?"

"You bet I cannot wait for Halloween in the summer,"

"So what is your costume going to be Danny?"

"I have not decided, yet I'm stuck on two costumes I wanted to get, but what about you, Wendy what are you going as?"

"Well, I'm going to be a werewolf just like in Teen Wolf,"

"Which Teen Wolf? The movie or the TV show?"

"The Teen Wolf the movie with Micheal J Fox,"

"So how's your costume going to look like?"

"It is I'm going to wear wolves ears; Then I'll get orange fur from a source of mine, then I'm going to use my old clothes to ripped and tear like I was transforming into a werewolf I have the whole design on my phone let me get out,"

Wendy searches for her pockets for her cellphone, but it was not in any of her pockets she checks Danny couch to see if her phone falls between the cushion she looked to see it wasn't.

"Crap,"

"Lost your phone, Wendy,"

"Yeah, I thought I had it with me in my pocket,"

"Where and when you last remember took your phone out Wendy,"

"Let see," Wendy thinks for a second then snap her fingers "I remember I was texting my dad at the Mystery Shack then I help out Soos with fixing a broken window, and I put my phone the crasher counter,"

"So think your phone still there?"

"Probably,"

"So then let's go it then,"

"I don't know Danny it's going to a while to get to the mystery shack since I didn't come here with the Mystery Kart,"

"Oh, then how about I take you?"

"You mean you're going to drive Washington car I don't think he going let you do that Danny,"

"No, I mean I'll just fly you there," Danny grabbed his blonde wig and turned into his ghost form.

"Danny, is it a little risky to flying across town in your alter ego?"

"Not if we are up in the air high enough that no one could see us,"

"I see,"

"So are you ready Wendy,"

"Danny you do not have to do this you know,"

"Wendy you are my friend I want to help you then,"

"If that then" Wendy jumps into Danny's arms and he blushes a bit "then let's go, Ghost boy,"

Danny turn him and Wendy invisible he flies out of the house before yelling at Washington "I'm going out for a minute,"

"You better not get yourself in trouble Danny!" shouted Washington

Danny flies up in the air while carrying Wendy in his arm; he flies so high up that they are above Gravity falls and out of everyone sight from the town he and Wendy switch off being invisible.

"Woah! We are so high up in the air Danny," said Wendy smile and looking down

"I'm guessing you're enjoying the flight so far?" Said Danny smiling as well

"You bet Danny, do you fly this high often?"

"Yeah, back when I kept my powers a secret, but I was like flying this high,"

"Why is that?"

"It just helps me relax if I got stress and felt like I was on a spaceship,"

"I could see why I would love to have the ability to fly get away from some problems and take a break from it,"

"Well you better hold on tight Wendy it might go a little fast getting to the Mystery Shack,"

"No problem Danny,"

Danny flew to the mystery Schack he looked at Wendy to see she was having fun and it reminded him the same expression Sam made when he and Sam did this type of stuff at their height of their relationship. Danny suddenly gets flashes of Sam and him breaking up that made Danny depress for a moment, and Wendy notices.

"Danny, what wrong you looked sad?"

"Oh, Wendy it's nothing remember,"

"What is it Danny cmon you can tell me what's bothering you,"

"See Wendy I used to do this with my EX,"

"You mean Sam Maddison,"

"How did you know?"

"The news and a bunch of Instagram post,"

"Of course,"

"So why did you two break up,"

"Half of it because of my rise of fame and missing important dates that led to our breakup,"

"Oh,"

"I'm Sorry Wendy you probably did not want to hear about me talking about my ex,"

"Its fine dude I have been through my share of a breakup,"

"Really! I would not imagine anyone breaking up with you,"

"Well, my ex try to use some mind tricking song to make me stay as his girlfriend,"

"Your Ex sounds like a dick,"

"He was I was mad at him for a couple of weeks until I forgive me For it. how about you and Sam Danny how is it between the two of you?"

"We're still trying to make being friends again without being awkward and all,"

"For the short time knowing you Danny I think you could do it,"

"Thanks, Wendy, it's mean a lot," Danny smile again.

"No Problem Danny,"

Danny and Wendy arrive at the Mystery Shack Danny were about to change back to his human form until his ghost sense comes out.

"Wendy there is a ghost near us,"

"Really, Danny, there is a ghost near us?" Wendy looked around

"Yeah stay close to me,"

"I got a better Idea then that Danny," Wendy grabs an Ax from a tree stump.

"Wendy I don't think an ax would work against a ghost,"

"Trust me, Danny, it can differently hurt a ghost," Wendy with a determined smile.

"I can't make you change your mind can I Wendy,"

"Nope,"

"Then let's go in the Mystery Shack and get your phone before anything bad can happen,"

Wendy and Danny go to the front door of the Mystery Shack they try to open it, but it was locked Danny phase through the door and opens it from the inside the Mystery Shack was quite dark once Wendy and Danny go further in.

"I'll find the light switch, Danny,"

Danny looks around to see if the place was clear of any ghost and especially if the ghost is Logan Hall trying to get back at Danny. Then Danny gets knockdown when something jumps on the chest he falls to the floor Danny screams. Wendy quickly finds the light switch she turns around once the lights were on to see a small dog, with green fur and wearing a black collar licking Danny face.

"Danny, are you okay! is that dog hurting you?" said Wendy runs over to Danny with Ax in her hands

"I'm all right, Wendy, I actually know this dog," said Danny getting up from the floor holding the dog in his arms.

"You do?"

"Uh huh, Wendy, I introduce you to meet Cujo," Danny hold up the dog Cujo barked happily at Danny tries to lick his face again.

"So is he your dog Danny?"

"Kinda every time he gets out of the ghost world he always comes to me,"

"I guess he misses you back at your home and he came all the way here in Gravity falls to be with you, Danny,"

"It would seem like it, Wendy,"

"if so then Danny can I pet your dog,"

"Sure Wendy maybe he'll like you as well,"

Wendy put the Ax down she pets Cujo who at first was a worry then happy again as he like Wendy petting him and licks her hands.

"It seems he likes me," Wendy kept petting.

"That good I hate to see him turn angry that would be trouble,"

"Why would he get angry turn trouble,"

"He turns into a six-foot angry dog if something pissing him off,"

"Oh.." Wendy stops petting Cujo "it sounds kinda cool though,"

Wendy grabs her phone from the cashier counter she, Danny and Cujo leaves the mystery shack and go back to Danny house unaware that Logan Hall was watching them from afar with an evil grin.


	13. A Dream

**It was Wednesday afternoon in Amity park in the kitchen of the Fenton workshop at the kitchen table. Sam is talking to Jazz, who came to visit her mom and dad. Jazz was a bit hesitant to talk to Sam because of her and Danny breaking up but since Danny inform Jazz that he and Sam are trying to be friends again. Jazz tries her best to be supportive and talk to Sam like old times.**

**"Jazz hows college life been treating you?' said Sam**

**"It's has been pretty good Sam," said Jazz**

**"Is that so,"**

**"Yeah while I'm getting my degree I made some friends in my classes that share some of my likes and dislikes I found that college has the freedom you never get while living at home,"**

**"Cool, I just can't wait to go to college and get away from my parents,"**

**"Are your parents still trying to change you to what they want you to be Sam?"**

**"Yes, they had gotten even more in annoying when Danny and I broke up, Oh! I did not mean.." Sam tries not to upset Jazz with her and Danny breakup**

**"Don't worry Sam I'm over you and Danny breakup so go on,"**

**"Alright, then my parents try to set me up with their friend's sons whom my parents think one of them is right for me. I swear I heard them trying to get one of Paulina cousin to date me,"**

**"Ouch, you seriously need to talk to them how they are treating you sam,"**

**"I try Jazz, but they just don't listen,"**

**Then an explosion rocks the Fenton works from the lab below the kitchen. Sam stands up from it, but Jazz is still sitting down.**

**"Don't worry Sam that just my mom and dad trying to make some new ghost hunting trap,"**

**"Don't they have already made tons of ghosting gear in their lab," Sam sitting back down**

**"With the FBI money, they want to make experimental ghost gear, anyway back to your parents Sam."**

**Down in the lab, Maddie is sweeping up broken gears and ashes as Jack is throwing a green metal box with green chains coming out into the waste bin.**

**"Okay prototype 1.5 fails due to mechanical failure in the gears," said Jack**

**"And there were too many explosive powders in the prototype," said Maddie finishing up sweeping**

**"At least we're getting close to making the prototype at full function,"**

**"By the way, where did you come up with this invention, Jack?"**

**"Oh it came to me in a dream I had last night,"**

**"A dream,"**

**"Yes, I dream that this invention can grab multiple ghosts at once then pull them inside of the box that why it is less work capturing a lot more ghost,"**

**"So far the prototype is doing fine at grabbing things but brings the ghost into the box without it exploding is still a problem,"**

**"You know what else I saw my dream, Maddie,"**

**"What else you saw in your dream,"**

**"Us turning Fenton works a nationwide business honey,"**

**"Wow, that seems a wonderful dream,"**

**"But what if we could make a realty Maddie,"**

**"You went to make Fenton works have multiple of business across the country, Jack?"**

**"Yes, we could be the CEO of Fenton works helping capture more ghost in the haunting area in the country,"**

**"Jack that crazy how are even going get the money from, and how are we going to hire people?"**

**"One we can get the money from the U.S government and the second I still haven't come up an idea for it," Jack grabs his wife put his arm around her waist "all we need a little luck, and the dream can come true,"**

**Maddie laugh a little "Jack if you think we can make this dream of your work then I'll be supportive,"**

**Jack smile and kiss Maddie "great we can be like that 80s movie that had ghosts and Bill Murray in it,"**

**Maddie rolls her eyes and smiles, "so do you think Danny is fine in witness protection, Jack?"**

**"Maddie I'm sure Danny fine in witness protection he's a Fenton that for sure I bet he is having fun right now,"**

**Later in the afternoon, Sam leaves the Fenton work to go back home. Sam walk a couple of blocks away from the Fenton work to only to see Paulina snooping around the building and Sam go straight to her to find out what she is doing.**

**"Paulina what the hell are you doing here," said Sam**

**Paulina turns to see Sam "I could ask you the same thing, goth girl why are you at Danny home if he not here and you guys aren't dating it seems to me that you're getting desperate,"**

**"DESPERATE! Oh please, how I'm getting desperate while you being a total stalker looking for Danny,"**

**"no, I'm not a stalker I'm just worried about Danny unlike you I want to know where he is, but some people won't tell me where his,"**

**"Paulina for the last time I don't know where Danny is even if I do know where he is I will never tell you,"**

**"You know what Sam," Paulina gets into Sam's face as her face was angry.**

**"What Paulina," Sam getting angry as well.**

**"I think you a little bitch when comes to other girls trying to get with Danny because deep down in the pathic excuse of your life that you know Danny could do so much better than dating you trashy goth girl,"**

**'Oh yeah, Paulina you just some slut that is trying to get into Danny pants because now he's a world-famous superhero, and it's funny that you want Danny to be her boyfriends so much, but he will never date you, Paulina," Sam accidentally steps on Paulina shoes as she walks away from Paulina.**

**"My new shoes! Sam, I swear, I will make your life a living hell once we get back to school! Paulina shouted at Sam.**

**"Do your worse bitch!" Sam shouted back**


	14. Summerween

Two days later it is Summerween in Gravity Falls, and the town is at full swing as the town has Halloween decreation at homes, business, and other buildings. Kids, teens, adults, and elderly were dress in customs ranging from monsters to superheroes to fairy tales characters, and already people are pulling pranks on this night. In Danny home, Danny is in his room changing into his custom as he dresses as a Vampire Danny wore red gothic glasses, grey makeup, another blonde wig with some grey streaks in it, a black top hat, Black velvet coat has attached bat-style cape, grey vest, black Faux leather boot, and black pants. Danny looked at himself the bedroom mirror see how he looked in his custom.

"I look pretty good in this custom," Danny thought, and he turns to Cujo who was asleep in the middle of Danny bed "what you think boy?"

Cujo wakes from his sleep and looks at Danny and barks happily.

"Glad you like it I was a bit worry for a moment that I almost looked dress up as Vlad,"

Cujo growls at the name Vlad.

"Don't worry Cujo that fruit loop is far from earth to hurt anyone no more,"

Danny pets Cujo who became happy again. Danny grabs his phone and a shiny ruby cane as he about to leave his bedroom Danny turns to Cujo "stay here boy unless I need to okay,"

The dog barks and get's back to his sleep, Danny goes downstairs to see Washington filling a large bowl of candy, but Washington is in a sour mood.

"What wrong Washington not into the Summerween?" said Danny

"No, I'm not Danny I have to buy tons of candy for a holiday that suppose to be in October instead of in the Summer then I have to give candy to a bunch of kids I don't know,"

"Lighten up Washington there might be a hot single mom for you when you give candy out,"

"Don't get my hopes kid. Anyway, what are you doing for tonight,"

"Wendy and I are going to see this movie that a couple of people are playing on a projector in the Circle park,"

"Hm, so this a date then?"

Danny blushes "no we are just hanging out that all Washington,"

"Sure it is Danny just tell me when you two have a private moment," Washington laughs, and Danny as checks are deep red.

Then the doorbell ring Washington goes to with carrying the bowl full of candy in one hand Washington opens the door and see who on the other side.

"Danny Wendy is here," said Washington

Danny goes to the front door to see Wendy in here werewolf custom Wendy wore a bloody black shoes, a black, and orange flannel shirt and tight black pants that both looked torn, Wendy had orange fur around her custom, and she wore orange werewolf ears and tail she looked like a person turning into a werewolf.

"Woah, Wendy your costume looked great," said Danny

"So does your Danny but I don't we can be friends seeing how Vampires and Werewolves don't like each other," said Wendy

"But I think can make a friendship out of it put aside the hatred of two species do you agree,"

"I agree with that,"

"See you later, Washington," Danny and Wendy leave Danny home.

"Danny, you better get back here before one!" Washington shouted as he sees a group of ten-year-old girl dress Disney princess custom "here comes the little devils," Washington said to himself

Danny and Wendy go to Circle park to watch a movie called "Supervamp" the film is about a vampire dress in a superhero outfit killing his bullies from high school after the movie was Danny and Wendy got nothing else to do for the night.

"So what else you want to do Danny?" said Wendy

"I don't know Wendy how about we go trick and treating?" said Danny

"Nah we're too old for that," then Wendy phone buzzed she pulls out to find a text message, and she smiles, "I think I found something we can do,"

"That would be?"

"A got a text message about a party that is happening at this guy Marcus house from Pacifica we should definitely go,"

"I'll go, it would be nice to go to a party with everyone not coming up to me for every second of a party,"

"To Marcus house,"

Danny and Wendy go to Marcus house, which is a tan two-story house the party is raging on with the music blasting out from every corner of the house. Wendy and Danny walk into the house to see teenagers their age still dress in customs as well the party had strobe lights, a bucket full of candy, a two cooler filled with soft drinks and beer, and DJ set in the living room. Danny and Wendy get into the party they dance to the music, eating candy from the bowl, watch two jocks dress in gladiator customs play beer pong, and play Mortal Kombat upstairs in the game room. Later at the party, Wendy had to go outside of the party to talk to a friend on the phone and Danny sits on couch drinking sprite then he sees Pacifica dress up as the wicked witch from the west with the black witch clothes and green makeup on her face and hands she sits down next to Danny.

"Hey River enjoying the party?" said Pacifica

"Yes, I am this is the best party I have been to in a while,"

"That's good since not every town does Halloween twice a year,"

"Yeah, you guys love Halloween that much to do it twice a year,"

"Well, we do live in this weird little town,"

"Weird and awesome at the same time,"

Pacifica laughs at Danny last comment "River I gotta ask you since your a guy,"

"Shoot,"

"How do guys act when they like a girl,"

"Pacifica do you have a crush on someone?" Danny could tell Pacifica blush even under the green makeup

"Don't tell anyone River but yes I do like this dork how come visit Gravity falls in the summer I'm trying to tell him that I like-like him I wonder if he likes me back,"

Pacifica reminds Danny how Sam feels about Danny back where they were fourteen so Danny uses it to tell Pacifica "if the guy tries to impress you or could not stop thinking about you without blushing then he likes you, Pacifica,"

Pacifica smile bright "thanks for the advice River,"

"No problem Pacifica,"

At the backyard, Wendy is talking to an old friend on the phone whom she wishes was she and her twin brother was here to hang out with Danny.

"Mable hows you and Dipper road trip?" said Wendy

"It's wild! Wendy, we had to outrun crazy bikers, our dad rode a bull, Dipper learned to play the bass, I beat a Germany guy at foosball to get our car back and our mom knockout a bear with a cricket bat,"

"Heh, it seems you guys always run into a new adventure everywhere you guys go,"

"Must be in our DNA anyway enough about me what you Wendy how is it going in Gravity falls,"

"It's going great actual meant this cool guy his name is River,"

"Really! What is he like?"

"He's fun to hang out with he funny and.."

"It sounds like in love with him Wendy," Mable interrupts

Wendy blushes "No I'm not Mable we are just friends,"

"It does not sound like it to me, Wendy... Oh crap! I gotta go, Wendy, my dad is freaking out about something about the car, and also I can't wait to see your new boyfriend," Mable hangs up.

"Oh boy just wait until they find out that River is actual Danny Fenton/Phantom when he gets out of Witness protection," Wendy thought then suddenly feel worried about Danny leaving Gravity falls "why do I feel that way if Danny leaves?"

"Hey, Wendy,"

Wendy turns around to see Danny holding a cola for her Danny's hands the soda to Wendy.

"What's on your mind, Wendy?"

"It's just that well" Wendy sits down on the back step "I wondering if we could still be friends if you leave Gravity falls after your done with Witness protection,"

"Of course we still friend Wendy,"

"Really what about all your ghost business back in Amity park?"

"I can find a way to come here and hang out with you if it wasn't for you Wendy I would be totally bored and alone here,"

Wendy smile "I hope we can still be friends after the summer,"

Danny ghost sense comes out of nowhere; Logan comes out of the ground he snatches Wendy from the doorstep and flies her in the air Danny quickly turn into his ghost form and then become invisible and chase after Logan.

In the air, Wendy struggles to get out of Logan grip "let go of me you ugly ghost,"

"Ugly I'm Logan Hall I was voted sexy men two years running,"

"I don't care put me down," Wendy hits him in the head not affecting him.

"Settle down I'll let go once I take down that ghost boy," Logan looked behind him to see an invisible Danny "and speaking of which,"

Down below at the Mystery Shack Stan was about to scare a bunch kids in a clown mask when he looks up to see Wendy trying to get out Logan grip "Bro we got emergency," Said Stan going back inside

Danny and Logan fly all over in the sky Danny almost grabbed Wendy from Logan before Logan shot a bright light blinding Danny as he only grabbed a torn fabric from Wendy costume then Logan sucker punch Danny. After Danny could see again, he lost Logan and Wendy,"

"Shit how I am going to find them now," Danny looked at the torn fabric and came up with an idea.

Later down the ground in the forest, Danny has the Fenton thermos with one hand, and the other is Cujo on a leash.

Danny bends down and holds the fabric up to Cujo nose "okay boy help me find Wendy," Cujo sniffs the material he runs to the scent of Wendy Danny hold the leash tightly "Hang on Wendy we're coming,"


	15. Fight on Scuttlebutt Island

Cujo runs through the forest with Danny holding onto the leash to the dog and putting Fenton Thermos behind him. Cujo stopped near the Lake Gravity falls Cujo points his body to Scuttlebutt Island.

"That where they are? On the island, boy?" said Danny.

Cujo barks and shakes his head

"Alright let's get over there,"

Danny and Cujo flew over to Scuttlebutt Island once they get there Danny tells Cujo.

"You stay here and stand guard if there a ghost that is not me sic em or when I whistle come to me, okay boy,"

Cujo barks and stand guard

"It's time to teach Logan a lesson that he would never kidnap my friend," Danny flew he flew into the woods of the island.

Somewhere high above on a tall tree Logan ties Wendy on top of the tree with a bunch of ropes, Wendy struggles to get out of the ropes.

"What are you going to do to me?" said Wendy

"I'm going to use you as bait once that ghost boy tries to rescue you he'll not see what's coming to him,"

"Why are doing this Logan I mean shouldn't you have better things do than to hurt Danny?"

"That punk ruin everything ever since he came to this stupid town stopping me from making pranks and insulting my movies and acting skills,"

"Wait you're the one that made those horrible pranks for the past few weeks? Those pranks were horrible and so not cool,"

"They were funny to me red, so your opinion does not matter,"

"I hope Danny kick your overrated trashy Hollywood ass!" Wendy got angry

Logan pulls out a tape and taps Wendy's mouth shut "that enough out of you," Logan turn into a Ninja with cyborg arms and pink mohawk he wore a black shinobi shozoku Logan hides in the dark of the night.

Danny flies across half of the island only to see in the distance Wendy tie up to on top of a tree.

"It seems like a trap better be safe and then sorry," Danny thought, and he made a clone of himself "go check if Wendy safe and is not a trap," Danny said to his clone.

"Got it," said Clone Danny

Clone Danny fly to Wendy looking around for any signs of Logan, Clone Danny came to Wendy with tape on her mouth.

"Wendy are you alright?" said Clone Danny

Wendy try to say something she couldn't with the tape still in her mouth Clone Danny takes the tape off of Wendy, and she says "Danny its a trap Logan hiding in the dark,"

Logan comes out of the dark he flys fast toward Danny Logan pulls out a Katana and slashes Clone Danny chest, and back but for Clone Danny could react.

"Danny!" shouted Wendy

Clone Danny falls to the ground Logan laughs and then looked at Wendy.

"It seems the world famous hero about meet his end," said Logan he flys down to Clone Danny Logan holds the sword over Clone Danny head "goodbye Danny,"

Then Clone Danny disappears leaving Logan puzzled until the real Danny shoot two ghost blast at Logan's face and neck stunning Logan then Danny upper Logan on the chin knocking him on the ground.

"You think I fall over for the easiest trap in the book," said Danny

"Danny!"

Danny looked up; he sees Wendy and flies to her.

"Danny I thought you were dead?" said Wendy

"Nope, that was a clone,"

"Can you get me down from here, Danny?"

"Not yet I'll let you down once I take care of Logan,"

Danny flies back to the ground Logan run at Danny with his sword Danny jump over Logan then kick the back of Logan's leg making him fall on his face.

"Are you trying to ruin what left of my perfect face you dick!" Logan angrily shouted

"Yep, and what are you suppose to be?"

"I'm Jax from Cyber Ninja of 2020," Logan gets back up and try to stab Danny who dodges Logan stabs

"Wait that was a movie I thought it really bad Youtube video you star in," Danny grabbed the sword away from Logan and throws it behind him.

"I'm going rip your spine out," Logan took out four green ninja stars.

Logan throws them at Danny luckily Danny dodges the ninja stars but one them went up to where it cut Wendy ropes making her fall from the tree,"

"Wendy!" Danny flies up and catches Wendy before she hits the ground

"Nice catch Danny," said Wendy

Then a bullet almost hit Danny leg only grazing it Danny looked down to see Logan change into a ripoff version of Rambo holding twin UZIs and points them at Danny and Wendy.

"How many this guy has been on?" said Danny

"A lot of them Danny,"

"A lot of them Danny,"

Logan starts shooting at Danny and Wendy Danny fly around dodging the bullets waiting until Logan runs out of bullets Logan stop shooting to reload Danny quickly put Wendy down on the ground and uses his ice power to freeze Logan guns then Danny punch the top of Logan's head and kept his distance. Logan pulls out a 4 barrel rocket launcher and shot a rocket at Danny blowing him out of the air to the ground Danny tries to get back to his feet.

"I got to help Danny before it's too late," Wendy thought then she sees Logan katana that haven't disappeared, yet she grabs it.

Logan then drop the rocket launcher and walk up to Danny Logan pulls out a large desert eagle "don't worry Danny I'll use your corpse for my next movie," Logan made an evil grin then put the gun to Danny temple.

Before Logan could pull the trigger Wendy come running stabbing Logan in the back with the katana she then stabs Logan in the heart, then Wendy uses the rocket launcher to shoot a rocket at Logan sent him flying a reasonable distance away from her and Danny.

Wendy comes to Danny on the ground, "Danny, are you okay?"

"Yeah help me up," said Danny Wendy helps Danny up from the ground on to his feet "don't worry Wendy I'll help up,"

"That good,"

"Now we have to get Logan in the Thermos while he down," Danny pulls out the Fenton Thermos.

"Too late bitch," Danny and Wendy looked to see Logan standing behind them with the desert eagle still in his hand and the katana stuck in his chest "you two will not going leave this island alive,"

"Then here plan b," said Danny who then whistle

Cujo comes running to Danny as get in front of Wendy and Danny Logan looked down at the little pup and laughs.

"You think this mutt can stop me killing both of you,"

Logan tries to kick Cujo, but Cujo turn into his aggressive form went from a small pup into a ten feet saint bernard now wants to maul Logan for hurting Danny.

"Oh shit! Logan, you are so screwed," said Wendy

"Fuck," said Logan

Logan uses the desert eagle, but it proved to be unaffected to Cujo as the dog starts to chew down Logan then tearing him apart like some dog toy until Logan turns back to his original form and is down on the ground. Cujo turns back to his small pup size and goes to Danny waiting for his and Wendy approval on what he did to Logan.

"Good job Cujo," Danny pets Cujo on the head he turns his attention to a defeated Logan Danny uncaps the Fenton thermos and points it at Logan.

"Here your trip to the ghost world Logan," Danny turns on the thermos as Logan screams in angry as he sucks up into the thermos "now I got to send you to Amity Park,"

Danny sighs as sitting back on the ground, Wendy, and Cujo sits next to Danny.

"So that what it like fighting ghost with Danny Phantom," said Wendy

"Yeah what you think,"

"That we make a pretty great team since your such a badass fighting Logan,"

"Wendy you're a badass as well when using that Katana against Logan,"

"Danny I already knew I was a badass,"

"Sorry about Logan kidnapping you Wendy I should have taken care of him that none of this shouldn't have happened," Danny frown

"Hey" Wendy then hugs Danny then looked straight into Danny's eyes "this isn't your faults it's Logan, and I'm happy that you save me and the town from that asshole you are a great guy Danny,"

Danny smile, "and you are the coolest girl I ever meet Wendy," and Wendy smile at Danny comment.

The two teens still looked at each other in the eyes as their face gets close to each other, and their lips were about to touch. Until Cujo starts to barks the two teen turn to see Stan and Stanford in front of them carrying large silver guns, the twins looked at Danny and Wendy confused.

"Um did we ruin a moment between you two," said Stan

Danny and Wendy looked at each other they blush then get up from the ground.

"W-what are you two doing here?" said Wendy trying to regain her cool

"I saw you getting grabbed by a ghost, so me and Ford came to recuse you but it seems you already been someone else did that,"

Ford look Danny up and down then smile "are you Danny Phantom,"

"Yes I am, and who are they Wendy," said Danny

"Danny met Stan and Stanford Pine,"


	16. Stan and Ford Pines

Stan and Ford get Danny, Wendy, and Cojo gets off Scuttlebutt Island on the Pine boat the two twins told the teens that'll speak to them tomorrow morning at the Mystery Shack before it's open up and that they should get back home. Danny and Wendy say their goodbyes to Stan and Ford the teens went back to their homes. When Wendy come home, she immediately went to her room change from her costume into her sleeping clothes and go to bed for a good night sleep. However, she couldn't because she got a particular person in mind and a moment at Scuttlebutt Island.

"Did Danny and I almost kiss on Scuttlebutt island," Wendy opens her eyes she looks up to the ceiling felt her face burning up with blush "I mean it could be just in the heat of the moment after fighting a ghost that or maybe… he likes me more than a friend." Then Wendy realizes about her feeling about Danny and Mable say earlier at the house party "I think I love with Danny what I'm going to do," Wendy thinks for a moment "all I gotta do is just go asleep and figure out in the morning." Wendy tried her best to put her feelings for Danny aside and try to go to sleep; eventually, she does a fall sleep for the night.

The next day Wendy meet up with Danny outside of the Mystery Shack, and Danny dresses in his River disguise.

"Hey, Danny," said Wendy

"Hello, Wendy how did you sleep last night?" said Danny

"Pretty good," Wendy tries to push her thinking about Danny last night "what about you Danny how did you sleep,"

"Like a rock,"

"So Danny, what are you going to do with Logan Hall in that thermos?"

"I shipped the thermos back to Amity Park so that my parents release him into the Ghost portal,"

"I hope he stays in there for a long time for all the trouble he causes," Wendy cross her arms.

"Same here Wendy, by the way, got any tips on how Ford and Stan act like when they talk to us,"

"Sure Danny Stan can be a stingy guy, but he's pretty good, and Ford probably ask you questions about your ghost powers he's into the paranormal stuff,"

"Thanks, Wendy,"

Danny and Wendy go inside of the Mystery Shack with Stand and Ford waiting for them at the gift shop.

"Can you two tell me what happened at Scuttlebutt island?" said Stan going straight forward about last night.

"Wait how you know it's me in this disguise," said Danny

"Please, I've been in many disguises before kid now going tell us or not,"

"I can explain Stan see there was a ghost name Logan Hall," said Wendy

"You mean the movie star who crashed his car into the hotel pool from a wild spring break party in 2015?"

"Yep, he died and came to Gravity Falls to prank everyone,"

"That explains a bit shift in the ghost paranormal around Gravity falls," said Ford

"Then Logan kidnapped me and took me to Scuttlebutt island to lure Danny their to kill him,"

"Why did Logan try to kill you, Danny?" said Stan

"I didn't agree to wild ideas, and I couldn't bring him back to life," said Danny

"Anyway Danny come to the island with his ghost dog Cojo and all three of us beat him," said Wendy

"Then you and Danny almost kiss,"

Wendy and Danny looked at each other and blushed at Stan comment.

"That answer the question but still one left Danny what are you doing in Gravity Falls of all places," said Ford

"I'm in witness protection from a cult called Del'goxoth so that the FBI can arrest them," said Danny

"Del'goxoth? Does the cultists wore all blue clothes and had an upside-down star in a blue circle down,"

"Yes, do you know something about the cult Ford?"

"I remember running into those cultists before I came to Gravity Falls,"

"Can tell me what the cult about Ford because the FBI wouldn't tell my family and me,"

"Sure I remember correctly that cult started in 1955 when the cult first leader Steve Eastman found a book about Del'goxoth in New Mexico Aztec ruins from then on the cult slowly began to rise in numbers about the book telling them that the world would be corrupted in greed and war the only way to stop the world falling apart is a chosen one. So the cult has been looking for a chosen one for years when they think one person is a chosen one they scarface him with a supernatural knife called Voxinir. If the person is the chosen one, then he becomes the new god of this world,"

"If not?" said Wendy.

"Then the person would become a horrific ghost monster that deems unchosen and that all could remember,"

"Well thanks for the information Ford," said Danny

"No problem but I got to ask?"

"Yes,"

"How did you get your ghost powers, and how do they work?"

Danny sighs and smiles "sure Ford I'll tell you," to which Ford grins then he pulls out a notepad and a pen.

"Oh brother," Stan thought to himself.

After telling Ford about his ghost powers, he waited for the rest of the day for Wendy to finish work and he thinks to himself.

"This Del'goxoth has been around for years I wonder how the FBI going stopped them if I'm not amity park,"

"Danny,"

Danny turns to Wendy coming up to him "done for the day, Wendy,"

"Yep, were you thinking about the whole cult thing,"

"Huh-uh,"

"You know me and my friends put an end to a cult here in Gravity Falls,"

"Really,"

"Yeah, they were called Society of the Blind Eyes who erase people minds of anything supernatural in Gravity Falls,"

"How did you guys stop them?"

"An old men called McGucket came and helped us take down Society of the Blind Eye and Dipper wiped their minds about the organization,"

"That's pretty cool Wendy,"

"Yeah and I think you can beat those Del'goxoth people too Danny without the FBI help,"

"You think so,"

"I know so Danny,"

The two smiles at each other it was quiet between them until Wendy ask Danny.

"Danny I was planning on going camping tomorrow in the woods I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

"What me and Wendy camping alone in the woods is it like a date does Wendy like me that?" Danny thought and quickly answered Wendy offer "I love to.. I mean I like to go camping with you, Wendy,"

"Great! Have you ever camped before, Danny?"

"Yeah, plenty times with my parents,"

"Okay, then I'll come by your house tomorrow morning with some camp gear,"

"That fine by me I can't wait for tomorrow,"

Later at night in Danny room with Cojo sleeping next to him, Danny thinks about Wendy.

"I'm sure she just wants to go camping with me as a friend not like it's a date... what if it is a date I don't mind Wendy is great to hang out, she so cool and very pretty," Danny blushed "oh crap I'm totally in love with Wendy,"


	17. Intruder in the Fenton Works

Late at night in Amity Park in an alleyway across the street of the Fenton Works is a man that wore a navy blue hoodie, dark blue jeans, black socks, dark blue shoes, and he wore a blue demon mask over his face. The man phone rings in his pocket he pulls up his mask and grabs his phone and answers the phone call.

"Hello," said the man

"Malcolm have you arrive in Amity Park and near Danny Fenton home," said The Leader

"Yes, I have arrived at Amity Park I am near the Fenton Works,"

"Great you know about full details of the plan that we talked about a few days ago from our source and the consequences if you fail your mission,"

"I'm fully aware, and I will not fail you,"

"Good now go forth and bring our chosen one to us,"

"I will,"

The phone calls end Malcolm puts his phone back into his pocket he looks across the Fenton Works to a couple of FBI agents guarding the place either from ghosts or his people. Malcolm goes into the shadow of the night not waiting to be seen by the FBI agents he sneaks behind the FBI agents and slit their throats. Malcolm enters the Fenton Works he look around the inside of the house if there not any more FBI agents before going through the kitchen and heading down to the Fenton lab.

"So far so good," Malcolm thought.

Malcolm opened the door to the Fenton lab; he sees an FBI agent sitting in the lab. Malcolm quickly tries to kill the FBI agent quick and Fast, but the FBI agent notices Malcolm. The FBI tries to call it in his walkie-talkie, but Malcolm knocks it out of his hand kick across the room. The FBI agent tries to pull out a gun Malcolm grabs the other end of the weapon the FBI and Malcolm struggle to get the gun from other people. The FBI agent managed to pull the trigger shot Malcolm in the kidney, and his right hand, Malcolm grabbed the gun from the FBI hands and shot him in the head.

"Great, I just woke the whole house I must not fail my mission no matter what," Malcolm thought as limps toward the ghost portal.

Maddie and Jack wake up from the gunshots they quickly grabbed their ghost hunting weapons from their closest, and they are still in their sleeping clothes.

"What was that gunshots," said Jack

"Sounds like it to me I think it comes from the lab," said Maddie

"It might be a ghost let's check out,"

Jack and Maddie go downstairs and go to the lab they see the dead FBI agents on the floor and the intruder wounded from the gunshot near the ghost portal Maddie and Jack aims their weapon at the intruder.

"Step away from the portal buster," said Jack

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," said the intruder

"Do realize what will happen if you open it," said Maddie

"Yes, it brings chaos into this town, and our chosen will come back to us," the intruder coughs up blood.

"Last chance," said Jack

"Do not worry you two fate can be decided to our new god of this world,"

The intruder put a device near the ghost portal its start making sparks, and the ghost portal started to open up.

"Hit the deck!" Jack shouts

Maddie and Jack get down on the ground as a large number of ghosts come out of the ghost portal, and the intruder falls to the ground. The spirit flies all over the lab until they phase-out of the Fenton works and started to terrorize the town as there is no Danny Phantom to stopped them and the portal is open.

"We gotta shut the portal down," said Maddie

"It's a good thing that I Installed extra shielding to the portal in case something like this happens," said Jack

Jack crawl to the lab table and reaches for a draw he opens it up to find a red button remote he grabs the remote, and he presses the red button the ghost portal close not allowing any other ghost to come through. Maddie checks out the intruder on the ground as she checks his pulse.

"Is he still alive?" said Jack

"No, he's dead," said Maddie

Then the two hears screams coming upstairs they go back up and into the living room and see through the living room window to see ghost going rampant on the streets of Amity Park.

"And he left us with major trouble, on our hands," said Jack

Somewhere on the outskirts of Amity Park is a white Limousine inside is The Leader looking at the town through binoculars as she sees Malcolm has completed his mission and now waves of ghosts have unleashed upon the city.

The Leader smirks "excellent once the major ghost trouble that Fentons or the FBI couldn't handle leading to the destruction Danny will have to come back and try to save it only to fall right into our hands," she thought.

"Are you happy with the result of the plan leader," said the limo driver.

The Leader put down her binoculars "Extremely yes and it all thanks to an annoying but helpful ghost," she turns to gagged and tied up beaten Box ghost.

The women snapped her fingers, and the gag falls out of Box ghost mouth.

"Let me go, mortal women, I have done what you ask now release me so I can terrorize the town as well with the horror of square and cardboard boxes," said Box ghost

"Of course your no use to me anymore you pathetic excuse for a ghost,"

The Leader snaps her finger, and the ropes disappear around Box ghost as quickly leaves the limo. The Leader pulls out a small book she opens up to a picture of men in glasses wearing a business suit and little girl wearing a Sunday dress they were standing near Aztec ruins in New Mexico she removes the picture from the book.

"Don't worry father our years of waiting and our god will finally come to this ruined earth that we live on, and I'll be the queen of this world just like you want me to be for so long I will not let anyone stopped this," she thought and kissed the photo and put it back in the book.

"Do we head to meeting point now," said the limo driver

"Yes hurry we would not want to be late,"

Limo driver drives away from the outskirts of the city and head over the meeting point.


	18. A Plan And Coming Back Home

The next day in the morning back at Gravity Falls, Wendy comes over to Danny home with her camping gear all in a backpack she carrying. Wendy is thrilled to go camping with him, and she might hope something extraordinary happens during their camping. Wendy knocks on the Danny front door, and the door opens up to Danny with his backpack filled with outdoor supplies and Cujo next to Danny.

"Hey Danny ready go camping?" said Wendy

"No yet Wendy I gotta get a few water bottles from the fridge and makes sure Cujo don't cause trouble to the town while we're gone," said Danny

"Can I wait on the couch?"

"Sure,"

Wendy comes in Danny home, and Danny closes the door behind her Wendy removes her backpack and rested on the couch then Cujo jumps on Wendy lap.

"For a ghost dog he sure is cute," Wendy thought as she pets Cujo the head "if Mable was here she totally wants to keep the puppy to herself,"

Danny goes to the refrigerator he grabs a few a water bottle from it and puts them into his backpack. Danny went to get Cujo, but he stopped by Washington who had a bit of a weird look on his face.

"What wrong Washington I thought you it was fine for me to go camping with Wendy?"

"It's not that Danny," Washington sighs "just turn on the TV and looked at the news,"

"Why?"

"Just do it,"

Danny finds the remote to the TV on the kitchen counter he turns on the Tv and flips through a couple of channels to find a New station with a live video feed of Amity Park in terror with ghosts on the loose then go to the news anchor.

"The town Amity Park is under a massive ghost attack leaving one question where is Danny Fenton?"

Wendy sees the news as well "Oh no Danny," Wendy thought then she listens in on Danny and Washington conversation.

Danny turns to Washington, "how did this happen?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you from the FBI but seeing that it's your hometown I'll tell you a Del'goxoth cult member broke into the Fenton works killed a couple of FBI agents and open the ghost portal,"

"Are my parents are okay Washington?"

"They are fine Danny,"

"Got to get back to Amity Park before those ghosts destroy the town,"

Danny turns into his ghost form, tries to leave the house before Wendy stops him.

"Danny you can't go back home yet," said Wendy

"Why not Wendy, my family and friends, need me,"

"I know but think about it why a Del'goxoth cult members release ghosts and killed those FBI for one reason,"

"To get me back home,"

"Exactly the cult probably setting up a trap the moment you step foot in Amity Park,"

"She right, you know," said Washington walking up to them.

"So what I'm supposed to do Wendy?" said Danny

"Just wait for a moment and figure out a plan,"

Danny looked to the ground, took a breath, and change back to his human form looked back up to Wendy.

"Alright let's make a plan,"

"Good,"

"Now we need to figure a way to capture up all the ghosts in the town and maybe put a stop to this cult once for all,"

"How do you put a stop to a cult that has been going on for years?"

"From what I read from the flies what that the FBI gave me the cult have a leader that has a bloodline to the first leader I say find her and put her away in jail and the cult is good as dead," said Washington.

"Why are you helping me Washington aren't you supposed to be working with the FBI?" said Danny

"Because it's the right the right thing I do not want to stop you from saving a bunch of people because the FBI screwed up and are in way over your their head,"

"Thanks, Washington,"

"No problem kid,"

Wendy thought of an idea and snapped her fingers "I think got something that can stop the cult,"

"And that would be,"

"I'll show it to you but you gotta let me help you fight the ghosts in Amity Park,"

"Wendy this isn't like fighting Logan Hall we're talking about my toughest ghost I fought on a daily basis," Danny gets worried and concern if Wendy gets hurt or worse if he brought Wendy to Amity Park.

"C' mon Danny I can take care of myself I fought the weirdest and scariest things in this town I can handle the ghosts don't have to worry about me,"

"I don't know,"

Wendy grabbed Danny by the shoulder and looked at him in the eye, "do you trust me, Danny?"

Danny could see how serious Wendy wants to help Danny "yes,"

"Then let me help you with taking back your town,"

"Wendy you can come with me to Amity Park,"

Wendy smiles at Danny "you won't regret this Danny,"

"I can't believe how selflessly Wendy is couldn't fall header for her," Danny thought.

"I just got to figure a way to convince my dad to let me go across a couple of states to fight ghosts,"

"Don't worry, I can take care of that," said Washington

"Then let's go to Mystery Shack and get the tool I was talking about,"

Danny and Wendy head over to the Mystery Shack Danny wore his River disguise they go inside, and Wendy went to the cashier stand she looks under it she pulls out the memory gun.

"It's a good thing that Dipper let me borrow this last summer," said Wendy

"What is it?" said Danny

"It's the Memory gun that me and my friends use to wipe the memories of the Blind eye society we can do the same thing for the Del'goxoth cult,"

"That's a great idea, Wendy,"

Then Soos walks into the gift shop and sees them, "Hey Wendy; I thought you're going camping with a friend?"

"Change of plan Soos,"

"Oh okay, who is this guy, your new boyfriend," Danny and Wendy blushed to Soos comment.

"No I'm River and Wendy, and I are just friends," said Danny

"My bad," Soos looked at the Wendy holding the memory gun "what are planning to do with that Wendy?"

"Well, River needs his stepdad to forget that River dented his prize car,"

Danny play along in Wendy lie "that's right he can be very serious about his prize car,"

"Alright just don't be careful with it,"

"We will," said Wendy

Wendy and Denny leave the Mystery Shack for only Stan approach them with a duffel bag.

"Stan what you are doing here?" said Danny

"My brother and I saw what is happening in Amity Park and we figure that you two we'll go there, so my brother made this for Wendy," said Stan handing Wendy the duffel bag

Wendy looked into the duffel bag to find a black and red medium size automatic crossbow with dozens of green arrows.

"Woah, this looks badass," said Wendy

"My brother says that arrow can paralyze a ghost for 48 hours,"

"To your brother thanks and thank you, Stan,"

"Your welcome Ford wants to know how well it works once you get back from Amity parks,"

Danny and Wendy head back home to find Washington at the front steps of the house.

"I took care of your dad Wendy and fine with you going to Amity Park," said Washington

"What do you say to my dad?"

"That you'll be off in an FBI future recruitment in Chicago and he bought it,"

"We got all the stuff we need it," said Danny

"Now we got to catch a plane back to Amity Park,"

Then Cujo comes running out of the house to Danny and jumps to his arms. Danny catches the dog.

"What are we going to do about him?" said Wendy

Danny looked down at Cujo and looked at Wendy "he coming with us,"


	19. Welcome Back To Amity Park

In the next couple of hours, Washington made a few calls has to a friend who can fly him, Danny, Wendy and Cujo to Chicago since the airports in Amity Park is a no-fly zone by the ghost and it was too risky to fly in. After the flight to Chicago, Washington rented a car from the airport, and they drove straight to the outskirts of the Amity Park to get ready before entering the city they get out of the vehicle.

Danny looked down at Amity Park getting destroyed by ghosts "this going to be a lot of work capturing that many ghosts," Danny thought.

Washington comes to Danny and patted him on the back "don't worry kid we can do this,"

Cujo looked to see Wendy opening the trunk of the car to pull out a bag she packed before leaving Gravity Falls. Wendy opens the bag up she grabs automatic Crossbow and ghost arrow that Stan gave her, the memory gun, then her trusty Ax, and black face paint. Wendy took off her green flannel showing her wolf tank top she ripped a part of the green flannel she removes her hat tie the flannel around her head like a bandanna then put her hat back on then Wendy open the face paint and put two lines of face paint under her eyes. Wendy then takes two last items in the bag it was ax holder and a quiver she fills the quiver with the ghost arrow and then put on the ax holder and the quiver, she puts the ax in the ax holder and put the memory gun in her pocket, and Wendy is ready to go and fight some ghosts.

"So Danny where do you want to go first in your town?" said Wendy

Danny turns to Wendy see in her badass looked Danny was speechless "she could not get any cooler than that," Danny thought.

"Um Danny?" waving her hands in front of Danny's face

Danny shack head to get back on track "right first me, you and Cujo go to my home to check on my parents and get a couple of thermoses,"

"Sounds good to me,"

"Then I'll scope out the town to find any clues where the cult leader might be," said Washington

"Are sure you can do that by yourself?" said Danny

"Kid I'm sure I handle a lot worse,"

Suit yourself c' mon Wendy and Cujo,"

"Wait hold up Danny before we got one thing to do,"

"What is it?"

Wendy quickly came up to Danny and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "That's for good luck, and I want to do that if we make of this,"

"With that kiss from you, it's more reason to get through this mess alive,"

Danny transforms into his ghost form and picks Wendy as she grabbed her crossbow they went up from the ground and fly to the city while Cujo flies after them Washington got into the car and drive down the road leading into Amity park. Danny, Wendy, and Cujo flew above the city that they can't be seen by other ghosts however that didn't work when three ghosts come out of the town it was Walker and two of his ghost correctional officers.

"Walker!" said Danny.

"Hello, punk welcome back home there a cell waiting for back in my prison,"

"Me! what I do?"

"The past crimes against me and my prison,"

"That sounds like a load of bullshit," said Wendy

"Shut it human boys get them,"

Walker orders his men to get Danny and Wendy, Cujo flew over the teens and turn into his aggrieves form, blocking the two ghost guards who got scared and runs away Cujo chase after them.

"It seems that you are outnumbered two to one," said Wendy

"Or am I girl," Walker snapped his fingers, and a lot more ghost guards come up in the air.

Danny and Wendy go down from above the city with ghost guards on their tail.

"Wendy I'm going to put you down on the ground quick I'll deal with Walker, and his guards just meet me at the Fenton Works got it,"

"Got it, Danny,"

Danny quickly lands and put Wendy down at the Nasty Burger as he flew back up in the air blast a couple of walker guards.

'Be careful, Danny," Wendy thought she then fills her crossbow with a dozen ghost arrows and she goes looking for the Fenton Works.

Danny managed to get a couple of ghost guards off his back before getting sucker punch by Walker.

"Cheap shot Walker," said Danny

"Whatever to put you back in my cell punk," said Walker

Walker guards surround Danny "this is gonna be a long night," Danny then start punching the ghost guards.

Wendy looked around for the Fenton Works as she runs down the street filled with panicking people and ghosts.

"Danny could have given me the address to Fenton Works before dropping me back to the ground," Wendy thought.

Wendy looked to her right to see a couple of people getting trapped between three bug-like ghosts Wendy try her new weapon and fire three arrows at the bug she got all three of them and they became paralyzed by the arrow.

"Yep, this crossbow works like a charm Ford,"

Wendy counties to look for the Fenton Works until she comes across one of Danny enemy ghost Spectra who is feeding off the misery of two teens one a blonde jock and Hispanic girl Wendy quickly fires an arrow at Spectra who managed dodge the arrow.

"Who dare try to ruin my beauty!" shouted Spectra turning toward Wendy as the two other teen runs away from her "who the hell are you?"

"I'm the girl who is going to kick your ghost ass so bring it she bitch,"

Spectra fires bolts of electricity at Wendy, but she dodges the bolt of electricity and fires a couple more arrows at Spectra who pick up a dumpster to block the arrows Wendy hides behind a tree and reload her crossbow.

"Ha listen here human I don't know who you are, but I'll make sure I get all my power and beauty from the people you hold dear," said Spectra

"Yeah well I can see crows feet and bag next to your eyes so not getting that young," Wendy retort.

"What!" Spectra shouted in disbelief

With those words from Wendy distracted her, Wendy managed to fire arrow to Spectra shoulder paralyzing her.

"Took of that witch," Wendy thought then a wolf ghost come up behind Wendy she turns around to try to an arrow at but a green blast from out of nowhere shot the wolf into a store window.

Wendy turns to see an African American girl about her age wearing a red and black ghost hunting holding a fired ghost weapon on her wrist, and she is on top of a hoverboard that has the same color scheme as her suit she looked down at Wendy.

"Oh, boy another ghost hunter," Wendy thought.

Back up in the air with Danny taking down half of Walker guards still plenty more left to take down.

"Give up Danny there's no way you can," said a smug Walker

"Never Walker,"

The ghost guards rush Danny, but they get stopped by Wulf who push them back away from Danny.

"Wulf what timing," said Danny

"ĝoja vidi vin denove amiko," said Wulf

"Me too won't take care of our old friend Walker,"

"Kompreneble" Wulf grins.

Danny and Wulf fight the remaining ghost guards of Walker getting them out of the ground leaving Walker by himself.

"I let you have this one Wulf,"

Wulf looked at Walker who gulped Wulf slash Walker on the chest and punches him in the face making him plummet to the ground.

"Thanks for the help Wulf,"

"neniu problemo Danny nur alvoku min se vi bezonos pli da mia helpo," Wulf took off.

Danny flies toward his home "hopeful Wendy made her way to my house,"

The ghost hunter fly down to the ground she steps off her board and approaches Wendy "that nice work you did to Spectra saving my two idiot classmates you still need to be careful with all these ghosts popping out from anywhere,"

"Noted," said Wendy

"Mind telling you name because I never saw you here in Amity Park,"

"Wendy, and your name?"

"Valerie, are you new ghost hunter coming to Amity Park to make a name for yourself?"

"No, I came here with Danny,"

"Wait you mean Danny Fenton/Phantom,"

"Yeah,"

"How did the two you meet,"

"That none of your business,"

"It is my business since he's my friend,"

"Wait you are then can you take me to the Fenton works I'm supposed to meet him there,"

"Danny is in Amity Park,"

"Yes he is, and he'll get worried if I don't show up to his house,"

"How I'm supposed to believe you," Valerie who raised an eyebrow

"If you take me there and he doesn't know me at all you can kick me out of his house in any way you want,"

Valerie thinks about and says "alright deal I'll take you to the Fenton Works," Valerie steps on her hoverboard "get on Wendy,"

Wendy gets on Valerie hoverboard they took off to the Fenton works while getting their they shoot at any ghost that gets in their way.

Danny made his way back home to see a ghost shield around the Fenton works Danny land down on the ground he hears barking, and he turns to see Cujo in his pup form holding a boot in his mouth coming to Danny and stopped in front of him.

"Good work boy," Danny pets Cujo head "now stay guard of any bad ghosts,"

Danny turns into his human form goes through the ghost shield he enters his house to see his mom and dad, Sam and Tucker in the living room fixing some ghost weapon.

"Um guys," said Danny

Everyone in the living room looked to see Danny smiling and waving at them, and they were happy to see him, and they all come to him and hug him.

"I'm so happy to see my baby boy," said Maddie

"See I told Danny would come back home honey," said Jack

"I'm happy to see all of you again," said Danny everyone stopped hugging

"Where the hell did the FBI send you Danny?" said Tucker

"They sent me to Gravity Falls Oregon Tucker,"

"The FBI took you that far away from Amity Park how did you get back without them?" said Sam

"I had help from a couple of people in that town speaking of which one of them should be here,"

Wendy and Valerie made it to the Fenton works and saw Cujo guarding the place even with the ghost shield Valerie looked unpleasant with the Cujo to be here and Wendy notices.

"What wrong Valerie?" said Wendy

"Nothing it's just that dog," said Valerie

"Cujo why what he do to you?"

"Let just say he the reason I've become a ghost hunter let's get in the Fenton Works,"

Wendy and Valerie walk into the Fenton work they see Danny with his family and friends. Danny turned to see Wendy.

"Wendy, you okay," Danny goes up to Wendy.

"I told you, Danny, I can handle myself against those ghosts," said Wendy

"She really was telling the truth," Valerie thought.

"Nice to see you too Val," said Danny

"Same here Danny,"

"Um Danny who is this girl," said Sam

Danny introduce Wendy to his friends and family "guys I would like you to meet Wendy Corduroy, my friend from Gravity Falls,"

"Hello, nice to meet you all,"

Somewhere in Amity Park, there was a crashed mail truck next to a stoplight inside of the mail truck started to rumble, and then something burst open from the truck it was Logan Hall,"

"I'M FREE!" Logan shouted before flying away from the truck


	20. Fenton Grabber

Sam didn't know how to feel for the moment right now, of course, she is happy that Danny is back at home safe and sound and he's ready to help to deal with the ghosts that have been running loose in Amity Park. On the other hand, Danny brought a girl from Gravity Falls that no clue who she is. Sam knew that there something between Danny and Wendy that they were becoming more than friends when she looked at the two looked at each other but for her sake and Danny Sam going to put this feeling aside which can be hard for her.

"So Wendy how did you and Danny met?" said Maddie

"Well Mrs. Fenton me and Danny first met where he had a whole identity for his disguised," said Wendy

"Which is?" said Tucker

"I wore a blonde wig, red hoodie, and the identity was River Robertson," said Danny

"You in a blonde wig I got to see that,"

"Anyway after we met I offer the tour of my town he accepted, and I showed him around," said Wendy

"After that we became friends," said Danny

"Then, how did you know that River was actually Danny," said Sam.

"After the tour, I chase after a ghost when that got away I change back to my human form, and my wig falls off, and Wendy saw the whole thing,"

"I was kinda pissed at for lying to me, but the next day he explains the whole situation about the cult and the FBI I forgive him and understanding the situation,"

"So what is it like in Gravity Falls Wendy?" said Valerie

"It's peaceful and has its quirks it can be weird at times,"

"I think we save the question for Wendy later after we deal with this ghost mess," said Jack

"Dad right we need to capture all the ghosts before they destroy the town," said Danny

"So do you guys have any thermos left to use," said Wendy

"We do, but Jack and I have a better idea before you, Val and Danny show up," said Maddie

Jack then shows everyone a large silver rectangular device with a green line straight in the middle.

"What is it?" said Valerie

"It's the Fenton Grabber," Jack said Proudly.

"The Fenton Grabber grabs any ghost near it and chains them together then drag them into it," said Maddie

"Isn't a bit big to carry around?" said Danny

"No worries this thing is going on top of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle it'll take a few minutes to attach The Fenton Grabber on it," said Jack

"Alright then,"

While Jack and Maddie put The Fenton Grabber on the Fenton Family, Ghost Assault Vehicle in the garage Danny talked to Tucker, and Valerie Sam approaches Wendy.

"Hey Wendy got a sec," said Sam

"Yeah sure what you need Sam," said Wendy

"I got question do you have any feelings for Danny?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like-like Danny?"

Wendy blushed at Sam question she knew that Sam is both his Ex and best friend so decide at least be truthful to Sam "Yeah I kinda like-like Danny not because he's a superhero and famous I think he's a great guy to hang around with like how sweet and caring he is,"

Sam sighs "just do me a favor Wendy if guys do to start dating just be a better girlfriend then I was when we were dating promise me that,"

"I promise Sam,"

"Alright everyone the Fenton Grabber is attached to the Rv let's get rolling!" Jack shouted from the garage

The teens go to the garage to see the Fenton Grabber on the Rv Wendy was blown away of the Rv.

"Danny, your parents, are the coolest," said Wendy

"I know," said Danny

Everyone gets in the Rv Maddie hit the garage door opener in the Rv, and the Rv drove out of the garage onto the streets ready to combat the ghosts.

Elsewhere in Amity Park Washington looked for any clues on where The Leader might be at then Washington see in an alleyway a white limo with the limo driver wearing all blue suit looking through binoculars on top of the limo.

"Bingo," Washington thought.

Washington walks over to the Limo driver he put on a shit-eating grin and approaches the limo driver.

"Hello my brother," said Washington

The Limo driver put his binoculars and looked at Washington, "Brother?"

"Yeah, I'm in the Del'goxoth,"

The Limo driver raises an eyebrow "if you are then where is blue clothes and your tattoo?"

"One all my blue clothes are in the cleaners, and I'm new to the cult, so I didn't get my tattoo yet,"

"If you really are in Del'goxoth, what is our purpose?"

"To find a god to this new world and get rid of the greed and waste of this earth," then Washington shoots a smile.

Limo driver seem convinced "alright brother I know you are telling the truth,"

"Hey, can you tell me where are Leader is I didn't get the information I dropped my phone in the toilet?"

"The Leader is at Lake Eerie waiting for us to capture Danny Phantom,"

"Thank you, my brother,"

Washington was about to knock the Limo driver out, but large ghost hawk grabs the Limo driver and lifts him in the air.

"I guess that takes care of him,"

Back to the Rv rolling down the streets finding a load of ghosts in the city streets and they turn their attention to the Rv.

"So how do we turn on the Fenton Grabbers?" said Tucker

"Easy we press this blue button," Maddie points at it.

"Who would like to push it?" said Jack

"I will," said Wendy

She pushed the button, and the Fenton Grabber turns on it's open up, and chains come out of the device they start to grab ghost near the Rv the device chain the ghost together and pull them inside of it.

"Hm didn't explode," said Jack

"Wait the Fenton Grabber could have blown us up," said Sam

"No about a small percent it could have,"

The Fenton Grabber works excellent as it grabbed any ghost from above it or far away as the Rv drive all over town capturing ghosts it could.

"Wow, it looks like we're going capture most ghost," said Tucker.

Then a missile explodes near the Rv everyone looked up to see Skulker fired the missiles while trying to avoid the Fenton Grabber.

"Seriously does he ever give up," said Danny

"Don't worry Danny I got this," said Wendy

Wendy gets out of the Rv quick as she aims her crossbow at Skulker, who laughs at Wendy.

"Please you think that would do damage to my su-" Skulker gets cut off when Wendy fires an arrow in Skulker eye hole paralyzing him to let the Fenton Grabber chain him as well with the other ghost Wendy get back into the Rv.

"Nice shot Wendy," said Valerie

"Thanks, Valerie," said Wendy

After two hours of driving all over the streets and letting the Fenton Grabber does it work all of the ghosts has been captured ending the city nightmare Jack drove everyone back to the Fenton Works that still guard by Cujo. Danny, Jack, Wendy, Maddie, and Valerie get the Fenton Grabber off of the Rv, and they took to the lab, and they release all of the ghosts into the ghost portal.

"We did it the city is ghost-free," said Jack

"So what's going to happen now?" said Sam

Then Danny received a text from Washington about where the cult is and that he's going to get the FBI backup and Danny tells everyone.

"We're going to end Del'goxoth,"

Everyone decides that Danny, Wendy, Sam, and Danny parents go to the lake put a stop to the cult for once for all. While Tucker goes to the town hall to tell everyone the good news while Valerie watches his back if the cult comes after him, they head to Lake Eerie in the Rv once they got there they see a giant circus blue tent has taken over the run-down camp.

"Everybody be ready we don't know what to expect if we enter the tent," said Danny

Maddie and Jack grab their ghost weapon as well handing Sam a ghost weapon and Wendy reload her crossbow they all enter the tent it was dark with no light until heavy ropes fly from above the tent and tie Danny parents, Sam and Wendy. The light turns and twenty cult member aiming their weapons at Danny and his group there was a stage at the back of the tent with a strapped chair and the Leader on the stage with a microphone.

"Hello Danny Phantom, at last, we finally meet," the Leader says into the microphone.

"It's over the FBI is coming here to put a stop to this madness,"

"Oh really then are they fast to get here when you become the god of this world,"

"I'll never be your god you nut-job,"

"You tell her, Danny!" Wendy shout

"Hm is either that or this," said the Leader who snapped her fingers the rope around Wendy, Sam, Jack, and Maddie started to tighten up. "Do you want to see them crushed from that rope and die right before your eyes?"

"Are seriously going harm my family and friends just to make me god," said Danny getting angry

"Whatever it takes to make you see that you have a greater purpose than being this world hero you could do more good to be god,"

Wendy then notices her Ax is slowly getting the rope she tries to reach for it, but she couldn't; however, she sees Sam next to it.

"Psst Sam, my Ax," Wendy whispered.

Sam notices what Wendy whispered about, "she caring Ax this whole time. What is this girl?" Sam thought she grabs the Ax from Wendy Ax holder and begins to cut it with no one looking.

"You better decide now hero," the Leader pulls out the Voxinir and points at Danny.

Then suddenly, an unknown force grabbed the knife from the Leader, and it flies above the stage. Danny ghost sense appears realizing a ghost taken the knife.

"Spirit that has taken my knife to give it back brother and sister," the Leader shouted and the cult member aim their weapon on the unknown ghost.

"Is this how you treat your new god," then the spirit reveals itself to be Logan Hall.

"Logan!" shouted Danny and Wendy


	21. A Monster Problem

Danny and Wendy were stunned to see Logan Hall again he come back in Amity Park and now he has the Voxinir in his hand.

"Yes I'm back you two dolts I was planning to take revenge on you two and that fucking dog on that island but becoming the god of the world is much more pleasing," said Logan

"You idiot the Voxinir is only used on live human, not a ghost!" the Leader shouted angrily at Logan.

"Please I could see this knife can make me more of god then Danny so why not use on myself,"

"Stop Logan you got no idea what you could do to yourself with it," said Danny trying to reason with Logan

"Ha, you reject my offer and making me human again you asshole so why should I listen to now when I could get something greater in this world,"

Logan then stabs himself as the knife pierce into his ghost chest, and he takes the knife out waiting for something to happen him, but nothing happened, and Logan didn't change at all.

"What the hell? I thought it could work?" said Logan

"I told you foolish ghost celebrity, people killed this ghost and get back to the task at hand," said the Leader

Then Suddenly Logan body started to freak out as he changes into many of his acting role from a biker to a cowboy than a WW1 British soldier.

"I can't control myself what is happening to me," Logan was in agony the knife falls out of his hand the Leader grabs the blade from the air.

Logan body starts to grow big, and buffy his ghost skin became dark green, then sharp red tentacles come out of his back, his head became a skull with horns and fires around it and Logan body grow about the size of a telephone pole. Sam quickly cuts through the rope with Wendy; she succeeds, and everyone in the rope is free, and she hands Wendy her Ax. The cult people shoot at Logan new ghost form Logan he's large hand he smacks a couple of the cult people out of the tent, and the Leader slips out of the tent undetected.

"Everyone get out now!" Danny shouted as he Wendy, Sam, and his parents run out of the tent from Logan, who started tearing about the cult and the tent.

When everyone gets out of the tent, they see Logan annihilating the tent, and he starts to smash everything that nears it.

"Woah Logan is going on a rampage," said Wendy

"We got stopped him, or he'll come to Amity Park and destroyed it," said Sam

Logan's use its tentacles to grab a cult member and ripe him in half then destroy an abandoned camp cabin.

"Let's try keeping him here in Lake Eerie," said Danny who flies up in the air and go near Logan

Logan sees Danny flying toward him, and he screamed, "DANNY!"

Logan tries to crushed Danny with its hands, but Danny fast enough to fly away from his massive hands Wendy, Sam, and Danny parents shoot at Logan as well, but it did not take any damage to him at all.

"Our weapons do not affect that monster," said Jack

"I am running out of arrows," said Wendy

Danny used it ghost ray on the head of Logan, but he shoots fire out of his mouth nearly burning Danny backside.

"Jeez Logan always knew you were a hothead before, but you literary is one," said Danny dodging more of Logan fire attack.

"We have to think of a plan fast," said Sam

"Or all you dropped your weapons!"

Wendy, Sam, Jack, and Maddie turn to see the Leader holding an AKA 47 and points it at them has looked of rage in her eyes.

"Dropped your weapons now," everyone dropped their weapons "you all have ruined my plan to become queen in the new world,"

"I thought Paulina has an ego," Sam thought.

"I can't you see we're trying to stop this monster you crazy cult women," said Maddie

"Yeah well, you all won't live to see that thing destroy Danny,"

"It's a good thing that the FBI is coming up behind you," said Wendy

"Nice trick I'm afraid I won't fall for it,"

"It wasn't,"

The Leader turned to see Washington behind her he pistol-whipped her on the head, knocking her to the ground as the FBI agents come behind him and put handcuffs on the Leader.

"Washington what took you so long?" said Wendy

"Traffic and wrecked cars along the way," said Washington

"So your friends with this guy?" said Sam

"Sort of,"

"So where Danny?" said Washington Sam and Wendy points to Danny fighting the monster form of Logan "Shit,"

"We got no idea how to stop it," said Wendy

"I actually do," Agent Walker appear behind Washington "does anyone know where the Voxinir is,"

"Right here ma'am," said one of the FBI agents who takes the Voxinir from the Leader and hands it to Agent Walker.

"Great we can use it to defeat the large ghost,"

"But the knife turn Logan into that thing,"

"And it can return to him to he's regular ghost form that says from Del'goxoth books we collected,"

Wendy then got an idea "I'll take the knife to Danny so he can use it on Logan,"

"No way it's too dangerous for you,"

"I can do this," Wendy takes the knife from Agent Walker and runs toward Logan.

"WENDY!" Washington shouted

Wendy finds a tall tree she used her Ax to climb up to the highest point of the tree and yelled "DANNY!" and she waves her arms.

Danny notices Wendy and flies to her, "Wendy, what are doing up here?"

"Danny listen used this knife on Logan to turn him back to normal," Wendy hands Danny the knife.

"How do you know the knife can work on Logan again,"

"No idea it does, but it's our only option,"

Then a tentacle from Logan back tries to grab Danny, but Wendy chopped off with her Ax Logan scream in pain smash the bottom part of tree Wendy on and other trees in the process. Danny grabs Wendy before the trees fall and put her back with Sam and his parents Danny flies back to Logan.

"I need him to hold still so I can use the knife on him," Danny thought he sees Logan near the lake water and comes up a plan.

Danny uses his Ghost Wail to push Logan back into the water stunning for a second with Danny getting low on his power Danny land on the ground using his remaining strength to freeze Logan to the lake water making him stuck Danny then stabs Logan with Voxinir.

"I hope this works," Danny changes back to his human form.

Logan monster form begins to convert into his original ghost form; however, something different as it seems that Logan starts to fade away.

"So this is it I feel the end coming," Logan coughs up ectoplasm "it's has been a heck of a ride and Danny,"

"Yes, Logan,"

"I hate to say this, but your better person than me don't let fame get to you," Logan body begins to fade away from this world.

"It's finally over," Danny thought.

In a couple of minutes, the FBI finds the remaining cult members still around the lake and arrest them while they cover up the incident from the media.

"Alright people we got thirty minutes to wrap this all up before the news come around," said Agent Walker

Danny, Wendy, Sam, and Danny parents were next to the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle as they wait for the FBI to let them go.

"I can't believe we taken down a cult," said Sam

"This is going into Fenton books," said Jack

"I'm glad that I can have my Danny back home," said Maddie hugging Danny

"Mom,"

Wendy giggled and realized something "I forget you guy's I'll be right back,"

Wendy went off to find the Leader handcuffed in an FBI car with the windows rolled down and she looking miserable Wendy comes up to her.

"You came to mock me and gloat over your victory over me?" said the Leader not looking at Wendy

"No I came to do this," Wendy pull out the memory gun, and she wipes the cult leader memory of the cult and Danny for good measure "enjoy your jail cell," Wendy comes back to the group.

"What did you do Wendy," said Danny.

"This," Wendy shows Danny the used memory gun, and Sam sees it as well.

"What is that?" said Sam

"Memory gun and I got the cult leader memory," Wendy popping the cult leader memory out of the gun "Washington take this to the FBI,"

Wendy hands over it to Washington "this going to be useful for the FBI now we got to get you back to Gravity Falls,"

"Actually Washington I can take Wendy," said Danny

"Are you sure, Danny?"

"Positive,"

"Well then Danny and Wendy it has been great meeting you guys and hopefully see you guys around in LA," Washington walks off to the FBI with the Leader memory, and Sam then left to give Danny parents their ghost weapons.

"So Danny how are you taking me back to Gravity Falls?" said Wendy

"I got a friend to help with that,"

"I'm actually glad that you're taking me back; I went to talk about something when we get back to Gravity Falls," Wendy blushed.

Danny blushed to wonder what Wendy wants to talk about when they get back to Gravity Falls.


	22. I LOVE YOU

Danny got Wulf to take him and Wendy back to Gravity Falls when they arrive back in the town in the afternoon Danny put on his River disguise Wendy went to her home to see her dad and tell him that she back also get of change clothes. Then she gives Ford his crossbow saying that it worked like a charm. Danny and Wendy go to the on top of the Gravity Falls Water tower to be alone with each other the two teens sitting next to each other.

"It seems like yesterday we've been on that tour of mine around Gravity Falls," said Wendy

"Yeah and the view is still great," said Danny

"Of course it's the best view in town,"

The two teens smile to each other than blushed and looked away for a second.

"So Wendy, what did you want to talk to me about," Danny rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Right I want to say thank you for making this one of the summers I'll never forget,"

"Your welcome Wendy and I gotta say that if it wasn't for you coming to my house when I first arrive in this town, I don't know what would happen this summer without you,"

Then the two laughs they look at each other again as their feelings for one, and another is about ready to come out in any second.

"Come on; girl just tell Danny how you feel it's now or never," Wendy thought.

"I got to tell Wendy that I love her. I accept that she does feel that way about me or not," Danny thought.

"Danny, the real reason I brought is that.." Wendy tries to say the right words to tell Danny, but she got stuck and then frustrated "oh screw it,"

Wendy pulled Danny close to her and smashed her lips to Danny's lips as she begins to kiss him. Danny has given in to his teenage boy hormones he kisses Wendy back the two went on a make-out fest until Wendy pulled back.

"Woah! ghost boy let me take a breather for a minute," said Wendy

"Sorry," said Danny

"I'm guessing you feel the same way too,"

"Yes, but," Danny looked a bit depressed thinking about his past relationship.

"But what?"

"I'm worried that my superhero would mess this relationship I don't want you or family to go through Sam has,"

"Danny, we can make this work," Wendy rested her hand on Danny's hand.

"How,"

"Well, we can just use that River disguise and identity that the FBI gave you when we go out in public on dates,"

"That could work, and I can turn to use invisible if we get spotted,"

"See we already got ways to keep our relationships from the media and your crazy fans,"

"Totally I could Imagine Paulina go mentally if date someone other than her,"

"Who?"

"Paulina she the most obsessed fangirl who tries anything to go without me,"

"Please If that girl try to ruin one of our dates I'll kick her ass,"

"That one of the reasons I love you your such a badass,"

"And I love you for being such a sweetheart,"

"Am I not badass as while," Danny mock in a hurtful tone

"You are," Wendy kiss Danny again.

"I can also get Wulf to bring me to Gravity Falls and you to Amity Park we that can visit each other,"

"Plus we can make skype calls, text and call each other if Wulf couldn't,"

"That sounds good,"

"So now Danny, do you want to get this relation at try?"

Danny smiled "yes I would,"

Danny and Wendy kiss again, this time is fully passionate as the kiss get deeper and pull away for a second.

"I love you, Wendy,"

"I love you too Danny,"

This is the summer that two teens that'll never forget as they found the found their soulmates.

THE END


End file.
